Starting Over
by Kegan and Adrian Abendroth
Summary: After the loss of his Mother and Queen, Kegan strives to represent his Element, under the stress of not only losing his Kingdom, but all he had known and loved, along with battling between his Emotions and Control of his own body, Kegan will try and bring his life back to Order, and try again at what he Excels at, Magic.Rated M, Romance, Adventure, Action, Si-Fi, Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Experiment.

"Red Alert!, Red Alert!, All available Drones to the lab, We must restrain the Prototype, He must not leave the Chamber!" An Authoritative voice boomed in the minds of the Changelings within the hive sector, an alarm sounded down the hall ways of the Scientific sector as yells of Pain and anger were escaping the last chamber.

"Quickly you fools secure the chamber, We cannot let him escape!" Commander Dread yelled at the nearby drones and soldiers cowering under him and his voice.

-Inside the Chamber-

"Quickly tighten the chains!" a nearby scientist yelled as his colleges ran to do the job, the changing chained to the wall was being injected with several different chemicals code named P.F.G.E.I standing for Pure Flame Gene Enhancement Injection, So far the Changeling on the wall is the only one who has been able to stand through all the doses given, it causes the Pony injected with it if successful it mutates and enhances the genetic structure of the subject to likeness of a Flame elemental, or Phoenix, Its an extremely dangerous and painful process and takes many days to complete.

"Grrrrrrrah!" The Changeling growled at the nearby scientists as he struggled as best he could against the magic bindings his scales had began to Darken to a Shadowy Black and his scales cracked and glowed Purple with Arcanic Flame, his wings incinerated and the dust fell to the ground where his wings should have been were now two open glowing gaps that didn't seal closed, his eyes turned from the customary Neon green to a Hurricane Purple, his mane becoming a mass of small purple flames that flickered in and out his tail tip became a small ball of flame.

The Changeling continued to thrash and growl in pain and anger towards the others who did this to him, as he transformed his bindings began to crack from the energy and with one final struggle the chains burst apart sending shrapnel everywhere as he fell to the ground breathing heavily as the door to the room opened and several drones and soldiers marched in along with the infamous, Commander Dread.

a nearby scientist spoke up "It worked...I cant believe it...it actually worked!, the Queen will be so pleased!" The scientists in the room cheered in unison at the success but the celebrations were short lived as the Changeling began to shakily stand up

"You...You did this to me...Its all your fault...You butchered my friends...my family...all for this test...I'm...I'm going to kill you all!..." The Changeling said as he began to steady himself, exhausted he was going to fight back as best he could.

The changeling lifted his head to look at them all his eyes glowing with hatred, the cracks on his body began to glow even more as flames slowly raised out of them and danced like his mane, rearing back his head he opened his mouth and let loose a torrent of Bright Purple Flame that quickly incinerated and burned any pony caught in the path, the flame quickly traveled across the room setting objects and walls on fire, this attack wore down on the already exhausted Changeling and he quickly began to blacken out, before too long he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Secure him...clean him up, and bring him before the Queen, I shall go report your success to her Majesty, Good work...Zenith...You've done well today...I'll make sure to put in a good word..." Commander dread said nodding

"Thank you, Sir...I do only as ordered." Chief Scientist Zenith said bowing before his superior.

As the conversation ended the Experiment was escorted out of the room chained to a gurney with a Muzzle on and transported out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Queens Pet.

-Commander Dread's thoughts-

The Changeling strapped to the chair had no name...not anymore at least, he was no longer the drone that he once was...he was something more, something better...something...alluring...he emanated power and hatred...a deadly combination..but I suppose it doesn't matter, with him strapped down and the bindings enhanced..he wont be getting out anytime soon, and now we must bring him before the Queen...we shall see how her majesty enjoys her new pet, for what it took to create it, she had better like it.

"What troubles you Commander?" Sgt. Dairic asked curiously

"I feel uneasy about this whole...experiment thing...did you see the Hatred in his eyes?, the Suffering?" Commander Dread said looking uneasily at his Sgt.

"Its too late now, her majesty expects her new Minion, she wants it so she can evaluate it before the assault on Canterlot." Sgt. Dairic said nodding at his Commander

"I know...I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt us in the end." Commander dread said as he waved his hoof behind him giving the Signal for the Drones to bring in the Experiment.

-PoV Change Experimental Changeling-

I don't know why they did this to me...and I don't know who these people are...but never before...have I wanted to Kill so badly...I wanted to paint the walls with these Drones blood...and most of all that Scientist...the one who injected me...

It wasn't too long as I was sitting in this tube of Cryogenic gel that two more drones came in with a Chain, bindings and a Cage on Wheels...They drained the Pod and opened it quickly binding my arms behind me and placing on a Muzzle the bindings and Muzzle were enchanted so I could not use my flame...and the Cryogenic gel didn't help it either...they pushed me into the cage and closed it before pulling the Cage-wagon off down a hallway they covered the cage with a black cloth and continued to push me into a different area, we stopped and shortly after the cage was lifted from the wagon I heard Doors open and then my cage was set on the ground, Shortly after the cloth was removed and the cage split open in half Some pony pushed me to the ground on my knees to where I was sitting on my legs, Looking up my eyes widened in shock a large Flower like Pod opened and the Queen herself stood up and walked down from it straight towards me.

"Commander Dread...I see you have brought me my Experiment..." Queen Chrysalis said nodding at him, the Commander knelt before his Queen before speaking.

"Yes you're Majesty...as Ordered, He has been brought for your Examination." Dread said before standing up and leaving the room to let his Queen and the Changeling remain.

"So...You are my experiment...I question how one who is supposed to be immensely powerful could be bound so easily..." Chrysalis said circling me with a raised brow. " You seem to be in peak physical shape for a Pony like yourself to have gone through such Injections..." Chrysalis said giggling slightly, only adding to my anger.

"You...I won't take that from you..." I said shaking my head with my eyes closed just wishing this would end as my Anger was boiling to the surface as seen in the form of heat waves, this only caused the Queen to become more interested in me.

"You only fuel my Hatred...my Anger...my Rage..."I said in a low tone as I continued to shake my head with my eyes closed.

"Mmmmmm...You will do nicely...Guards!, Kill the drudge." Chrysalis said as she walked back to her Pod and sat down, the guards in the room began to surround me weapons brandished as they came to Slice me to pieces, It was only making me angrier.

"You...will be the Catalysts for my rise to power...FEED MY RAGE!" I roared as I shattered my bindings pulling my arms loose from behind me and causing a Ring of flame to form around me, Flame began to travel from my shoulders down to my Hands as I stood up on my hind legs, the gap where my wings used to be began to glow and Metal like frames exited from the gaps spreading out the empty sections flame quickly filled forming wings of Metal and flame using them I began to float upwards, the guards watched in awe as I reached the ceiling looking down I launched my self forward fists first a barrier of flame forming around me as I approached the ground, Slamming into it and causing a wave of flame to exit from my body in a massive ring incinerating any pony trapped in the blast and blackening the ground beneath and around me, my eyes glowing the Arcane purple as normal with my Flames flickering around me, I quickly put out any extra fire and dropped down landing on my knees again and placing my hooves on the ground to help stabilize myself, the Queen began to walk down the stairs to her Pod with a Sinister grin on her face.

"I think I have a name for you..." Chrysalis said as she stroked my face causing me to look at her.

"Feed my Child...Feed on the love I provide.." Chrysalis said as a pink and green beam fired from her horn and struck mine channeling it forwards in a spiral into my body, I began to blacken out and fall asleep, with one final push I leapt towards her causing her to fall under my size before I quickly blackened out to the sound of her calming voice in my head, the Song of the Queen...

(Authors note) Hey guys! Neon here, I think this story is gonna work out well, so far several people have liked it and eagerly await for more, again as I said before the OC's I didn't use and did use in the first story are going to be used in this story as well this is like a Si-fi fantasy Action adventure Romance story with Sexual innuendo, It will come up in later chapters...so dont get too excited yet, on another note, I am excited to go to Fandom fest this year, it will be my first time going and im going to create a custom Cosplay its going to be Awsome!, So yea dont expect many updates in the last week of July Anyway, As you all have already seen this story involves a Mutated Changeling who has been changed through magical injections to alter his body to that of a Fire elemental, but he is still a Pony...He has feelings, he has all the other parts and stuff...There will be much adventure in this story...Oh yes...much adventure...

Let the Glow guide you~ Neon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: My Task

I awoke in a Dark chamber looking around I was chained to a wall, chains were starting to become a trend, I heard foot steps in front of me and looked up, Just as I did so the doors to the room opened to reveal the Queen, a Skimpily dressed Changeling Girl holding a whip, two guards, and a Scientist, the Scientist I recognized immediately, but the girl was distracting me...her...exposure was...well alluring in other words.

The Queen and the Girl exchanged some words, the Girl looking at the Queen questionably, only receiving a nod she grinned and stalked towards me.

"I'm going to make you bleed, but I promise you'll enjoy it!" The Girl said as she flicked out her whip raises it up she quickly flung it forward the Whip striking me in the chest, I let out a yelp of pain, it quickly turned into an Animalistic growl of Anger, Which only lead to me getting Whipped again on the other side of my chest.

"Bad boy!, Growling isn't how you should behave!" The girl yelled swinging the whip forward and striking me across face with it cutting me straight down my eye causing me to yell out in pain As the fiery liquid poured from the wound and dripped to the ground with a Sizzle, this only raised my anger and caused me to thrash in the chains, only causing me to receive a malicious giggle and another slash to the chest, me thrashing only made it worse and the whip wrapped around my side and Whipped me straight across my back, opening a fourth wound...

The girl giggled as I stopped thrashing and went limp against the wall, the fiery blood pouring from my wounds and dripping on the ground, the Scientist in the room walked over with several vials and began to collect the blood dripping from my wounds, I thrashed again and my blood splattered onto him causing him to burn and blister where ever it landed, the Scientist jumped back in pain and yelled falling to the ground as he writhed in pain and my burning blood blackened his skin and disfigured his body, Satisfied I leaned back against the wall my chains were connected to, leaving the Queen and the 'Torturer' girl to watch in disgust as the Scientists body slowly disintegrated to ash

"I am not a Play thing, for you to torture and harvest...my blood is still deadly...and you will see...I am not just some minion...to be toyed with!" I said as I began to use my morphing powers to swell my muscles bigger."You will be the first of the many to fall to my wrath!" I yelled as I began to tear forward at them the chains on the wall shaking and cracking as I continued to pull on them attempting to break them.

"Archmage, You know what to do." Chrysalis said with a Smug look, Just as she said that she moved to the side letting a robed changeling walk forward raising his hoof he fired out a blast of Ice and water straight into my chest, the ice and water seeped into my wounds and created steam I had to stop pulling because of the pain, it only fueled my rage, and the fire within my Soul, as it burned I began to grow more furious the wounds began to glow and light shown from them as I began to pull again as if I was un phased by the Arch magi's attack, the wounds burned brightly as Flame exited from them and danced among-st the blood that poured from the wounds, they quickly burned themselves closed leaving large grey scars as if it had been Ash, I roared out and Pulled one last time with all my strength and shattered the Chains leaving the Bracers clinging to my wrists and the long chains hanging from them behind me, that's when I had a Genius idea, I focused and channeled my flames down the chains and grabbed them a few lengths up from where they connected to my bracers, I began to spin them beside me slashing the walls and leaving glowing burns as they quickly stroked the air, this only caused Panic upon the Queen and the Archmage, who quickly teleported the two of them out of the room leaving the 'Torturer' Girl in the room with me.

"Uh-oh..." She whimpered as she backed into a corner and I walked towards her.

"You know...I've always enjoyed a good branding...Lets me keep track of whats mine...and whats not.." I said grinning Devilishly,

"Trust me, You'll enjoy it!" I said as I grabbed let go of the chain in one hoof and created a blaze in the now open hoof, it took me a second or two but I shaped the flame into my Emblem, the Cutie mark I had gained during the Transformation, it was a Wolf Skull Circled in a Ring of Flame with Metal wings behind it, after I had shaped the flame I dropped the second chain grabbing the Girl by the shirt that exposed her belly and lifting her up against the wall I pressed my Hoof into her exposed belly burning the symbol into it, the girl Screamed in pain as the fire burned into her belly Once it was done I dropped her, leaving her to Cry and moan in pain from the Burn now forever there to scar, and left the Room through the open door, Looking around I noticed it was just a simple Building built into the side of a Mountain, with that I ejected the Metal bone like frames of my wings and let the fire burst between the segments before Taking to the skies of the Changeling City to fly around a bit in my Freedom.

-PoV change Queen Chrysalis-

"Archmage, Did you see that!?, Hes far more powerful than I could have imagined!" Chrysalis yelled as she scolded her Archmage.

"What in the World possessed you to put the Idea of a Soldier like that into my head!?, We never even considered the Defects or the Consequences, What if he gets released into Equestria? All the Havoc he will wreak will be on our heads and the Fragile peaces between us will shatter, it will Ruin our plans for the Invasion on Canterlot!" Chrysalis continued to yell at the Archmage

"You're Majesty, I assure you I will not let Him escape I understand your Frustration bu-" The Arch magi's words were cut off by the Blood curdling scream that echoed from the Mountain top Prison room, "I shall go see what happened You're Majesty!" The Archmage said as he quickly fled the room not wishing to be lectured anymore by his Queen, to be honest She can be a Bitch he thought as he Exited the hallway out onto the Balcony just in time to see the Flaming Changeling take off to the skies, He quickly realized he had left the Royal torturer in the Room as that beast, he quickly ran to the nearest guard to give him orders.

"Guardsman!, Find Commander Dread, Tell him the Changeling has escaped again! and get a medic to escort the Royal torturer to the Medical ward for healing!, Shes in the Mountain wall Prison!" The Archmage quickly ordered the guard as the guard saluted and sped off down the hallway to do as he was told.

"Oh I'm So fucked, Shes her majesty's cousin..." The Archmage thought as her walked down the hall way towards the Queen's Quarters to receive yet another lecture and most likely a terrible punishment.

"Why does my life have to be so hard? Why cant it be like everyone else's, Oh wait...my jobs one of the least hard...Fuck" He said as he walked down the hall way.

(HEY EVERYONE!, Neon here I am glad to produce to you Chapter Three, It's been what, a day or two since I posted Chapter two, Right? Don't know, Anyway I am so glad about this new story, My creativity is pouring into something more fitting to my style of writing, with the first story I had to follow in with the Co-Authors ideas as well, but this one is mine and mine alone! So yes Yes things will be different and I will be able to post more often (I hope) as long as personal issues don't come into play, This is set in another Dimension, I am pointing this out now, Before the Changeling invasion on Canterlot, Shining Armor doesn't exist in this Story, (Big whoop wanna fight about it?) thus Cadence never gets married, so when that chapter comes, don't get ticked off, any who, You will see more of the 'Royal Torturer' come into play in other chapters, THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR MATURE, REASONING, Sexual innuendo and a few scenes here and there, Anyway Here you guys go, Chapter three, I'll have another chapter posted within the next 3 days so yeah, Always remember.

Das Leben ist Feuer, und ohne sie, alle Dinge werden aussterben - Kegan (Its a Quote, Kegan is a name, message is in German, cause Im taking German lessons, Translate it if you have to, otherwise, Meh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Remaking of a proper Prince.

As I flew through the air embers floating behind me in my wake as my burning wings glided on the wind, my thoughts in another world as I wondered what the consequences of branding that mare would be, just then a high pitched wail of anger sounded to my ears, stopping in mid flight and turning to see what it was I felt the full force of the Changeling Queen's magic slam into me grabbing me tightly and crushing me, Yelping in pain as I was slowly forced to the ground under the force of the Queen, upon reaching the floor I was met by the true beauty and ferocity of the Queen, never taking the time to truly see her for what she is.

Before me stood a tall mare her Ebony skin Dark but Warming much like the heart she had that she used to rule her empire, a set of large gossamer wings looking much to that of a Dragon Fly shimmered in the fury of her power, her bluish green hair flowing outward and around her as her magic crackled and scorched the ground around me her Harlequin eyes burning into my soul as she stared me down, truly a work of Beauty and a work of Power, Rage, and terror when she was angered, a work of Love, compassion and pride, when it came to her people, Looking at her for but the time I did soothed the pain I had before I felt myself Slammed into the ground forced to my knees by her fury.

"YOU THINK YOU MAY DO AS YOU WISH WITHIN THE WALLS OF MY KINGDOM!?" Chrysalis yelled her fury terrorizing the citizens and guards around her, the rage she was forcing onto the me was seen in the air as flames practically danced around us, the difference being hers were a Emerald green, and mine a mixture of Reds yellows and oranges.

"I do as I please, Chrysalis!, I am the very fault of your own actions!" I retorted smirking behind the pain I felt as she tightened her grip and crushed me more.

"You...little...RUNT!" Chrysalis yelled flinging me into the air where she quickly followed a trail of flame following her upwards from the ground, She roared upon reaching the sky her horn glowing brightly almost as bright as the sun before the light faded followed by a bolt of magic slamming into me and forcing me towards the ground, nearly reaching the ground I concentrated forming a barrier around me as to soften the impact but before I was able to raise it a massive Hoof slammed into me sending me skidding several yards as the bolt exploded around me burning the ground and creating a cloud of smoke that crackled with jade lightning as it dispersed I was left standing there surprised at the power behind the hoof, the magic had taken little affect against me it being made of flame and me as well, but as the smoke cleared I looked to see the Queen standing in front of a massive Changeling, however this was not an ordinary Changeling, the Changeling mare stood at least forty feet in the air from hoof to head her skin color varied as I realized she was stitched together using the parts of various Changelings she sported four massive wings to support her gigantic form, upon her shoulders stood two large clawed hands, one holding a massive clever, the other holding a chain with a hook on the end, this creature honestly scared me, the works most likely brought up by that alchemist of the Queens, the worm probably watching from one of the many balconies of the mighty fortress the Queen lived in.

"Embroidery...be a good girl and fetch me that boy...I've some reforming to do..." Chrysalis said as she grinned sadistically her fury still apparent as she seethed with power.

"Yes mamma!" Embroidery chided her voice echoing as she reared back the arm with the chain and hook before launching it forward, I laughed as it sailed towards me assuming it would not break the barrier I held, I was wrong so very wrong...The Hook sailed through my barrier with ease runes dancing along it glowing green as it went past me the Massive mare pulled forward slamming the hooks crane into my neck and pulling me forward with it as I was met with a massive hoof slamming me into the ground followed by another and another, It only stopped when Chrysalis felt I had suffered enough from the force, speaking merely one word the massive mare stopped her relentless onslaught and stepped back from the massive crater.

"Mmmmm...Sweet vengeance...Embroidery...be a dear and fetch his body would you?, He stands on the verge of death, but I know he will be reborn...so we must work fast..." Chrysalis spoke an air of mischief about her.

"We must reach Kazik'Dow before Sunset, Less we loose this opportunity..." Chrysalis said before walking forward towards the towering structure with Embroidery in pursuit.

I was forced to simply be carried by this massive giant of a Changeling she had shattered my bones...my back ached oh so much, but I was forced to watch as I was carried into a massive tower where a bright glowing green pool of slime awaited Embroidery setting me down next to it as Chrysalis walked over.

"It is time little drone...You have resisted me long enough, I will not have such defiance from a failed son..." Chrysalis spat the last word like Venom

I was simply forced to stare in disbelief at her words, I stared her down as she touched her horn to mine and memories flooded into my head.

*Flash!*

Look at him! barely half the size of his siblings, none of which have even hatched yet, what is wrong with this forsaken urchin!" Chrysalis yelled her eyes showing pure disgust at the young changeling in the carrier.

"Don't you mind her little one...I'll take good care of you...I'll make you big and strong!" the wet nurse said snuggling the small Changeling as she wrapped him in a blanket and began to feed him.

*Flash!*

"Come on you worthless creature! Fight for your Queen! Make her proud!" Chrysalis said as the Average sized Changeling stood next to her, his size increased greatly due to his diet and lifestyle as the Queen's new Warrior in the Arena.

"I will not fail you my Queen!" the Changeling yelled charging forth into the arena his magical blade formed around his horn and his armor covering him.

*Flash!*

"NO! This cannot be!" Chrysalis yelled staring at the now dying Changeling on the ground his eyes wide in disbelief a Equestrian spear sticking out of his chest.

"I have failed you my Queen!" The Changeling yelled as his life force was slowly failing, this the Queen would not accept she yelled stomping off down the entrance hallway fury in her eyes as the guards apprehended the Assassin, Medics rushing to the side of the dying changeling supplying him with pure love the rarest of kinds to heal him as he was carried away to the medical ward

*Flash!*

"You have failed me again..." Chrysalis said sitting on her throne, the Changeling kneeling before her eyes looking at the ground ashamed to look his Queen in the eyes.

"I am sorry my Queen!" The Changeling retorted tears streaming down his face

"I am disappointed, So much Potential...WASTED! Years of experimenting! working! and when I finally gain the son I always wanted this is what I get! a weak pathetic urchin worth nothing!" Chrysalis screamed as her horn glowed bright green.

"I Banish ye from my sight, Till you may be worth something to me..." Chrysalis yelled blasting the Changeling with a single spell it slammed into his chest entering through the Scar in his chest the Equestrian spear had made long ago, his form glowed green for but a second before he was sent out as a bolt the magic transforming him into but an Infant and sending it into the arms of one of the Many families in the Kingdom.

*Flash!*

I screamed in torment as the memories came back to me, I was once...Crown prince of the Changelings...now I am but a worthless cretin...who failed his Queen...and his mother.

"Do with me what you will...I deserve nothing less" I said blood exiting the side of my mouth as Chrysalis's magic yet again gripped me.

"Damned right I have every right to do this!" She retorted my body floating over the bright green fluid below.

as she let go of the magic holding me I fell into the massive green vat as I felt if burn away at my being melting away flesh and bone muscle and sinew burning away, my being disintegrating in a matter of seconds, my body quickly burned away with it my soul as all that was left...was a mere glowing pod...surrounding the form of a Infant changeling.

The pod floated out of the green vat and it was quickly wiped clean of the acidic goo before floating into the arms of the Queen herself.

"Finally...I may restart what I failed to do in previous times...raise a Son, proper and right...He will be a Prince...Unique and untainted by the Greed of politicians and the corruption of Fools..." Chrysalis muttered to herself nestling the Egg-pod between her wings she quickly trotted off back towards the mighty fortress of Kazir'dek and off into the heart of her Homeland to raise a child from egg to prince...She would make sure she did not screw up this time...

(Hey guys! Neon here, as you can see its been a long while since I posted a story, a main reason being school is starting again, and another reason Procrastination, the most important reason being...I had no writers flow I was unable to write my story it just didn't feel right, but after coming up with the idea of my patch-work pony, and the name being provided by 1TroublesomeGuy who I might add has been with me since my first attempt at writing a story, one that was closed down due to some form of Crap I wish not to bring into detail, along with shadowsythe22 who has been a Huge help to me in writing and coming up with Idea's along with being one of the most welcoming people I've known he has been an inspiration to me from the writing of his story Dream machine, to the now continueing Reborn, still going strong I eagerly await to read his stories more and more, but this story here is what I focus on, quite the plot twist I may say, this rebellious monster of a burning changeling becoming but a simple toy to the Queen, soon to be becoming her son after a strange and twisted transformation, if you've any question on the Pod part of the Death of the Character send me a PM, other wise wait for the next installment of this story, with this I leave you in the light.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Peace talks with an Angered Mother.

As the mighty Queen sat upon her throne she sucked in the Love and adoration of her Subjects, as they now stared in awe at such an imposing figure, who sat with her own Egg-pod the little larva inside dreaming of days to come as it was balanced on the Queens front-hooves.

As she sat on her throne the doors to her chamber opened revealing an Ornately dressed mare, bearing the crest of Celestia, with a small group of Four guards in the traditional Gold Armor, as is accustomed to the Guards of Equestria, the Queens eyes widened at this sudden disturbance, setting down her egg she then stood up rising up high enough to rival Celestia herself, but with the reputation that would scare a Dragon, she slowly descended from her Massive Obsidian throne walking directly to the Courier.

"And to what do I owe the disturbance of Celestia's courier Herself?" Chrysalis asked a smirk reaching her lips showing her mighty Fangs.

"I am courier Janice, of her majesty's personal Court, I hath come far in order to give un-to you this Invitation to the Diplomatic dinner party of Celestia so you and her majesty may sooth the unrest and make peace, and Hopefully live in prosperity." Courier Janice said taking a bow, as the Equestrian guards did as well.

The Queen considered her options, now after the siege of Canterlot, her numbers were much lower than before much of the Changeling force had attacked the City and many were lost to those Dreaded ponies, but on the other hand, she would have foreign help and perhaps bring the Changeling Kingdom back to its Former glory before the Shattering had happened.

"Very well...I will attend this Diplomatic Party...When might it be?" Chrysalis asked curious as to if it would be conflicting with the hatching of her egg.

"It is in Two weeks time, Celestia hopes that no one will miss this Party, as she truly wishes to make peace with the other Factions in Equestria and beyond." Courier Janice said taking a bow once again out of respect.

"Very well...Two weeks time it is, by then my Egg should have hatched...and my Son will be raised in Equestria for a bit it seems..." Chrysalis said lightly as the Courier left with her guards, she quickly returned to her throne and took her egg yet again resting it on her hooves she let out a long sigh, calling one of her many Hoof-maidens to her side she requested her personal guard, Captain Ruin, and told him to pick twelve of his Finest men so she may be protected, and requested the trainer she hired for her son to be ready within the time of two weeks so he may begin training and learning at a young age, to steel his heart for the Cold world.

"Captain." Chrysalis said lightly as the captain moved to exit the room

"Yes my Queen?" Captain Ruin replied looking over his shoulder at his Queen

"Do not fail me again." Chrysalis said venom in her words before lifting her egg with her magic resting it between her wings she rose from her throne and walked off towards her Chambers wing.

-Celestia POV change-

The Princess of the Sun sat upon a ornate oak framed couch its cushions supporting her weight as she leaned against the back, reading her book as a knock at the door came, calling the person in she saw her Courier a smile planted firmly on her face.

"Ah...Janice, What is the answer of the Black Queen?" Celestia asked smiling back at her personal Courier.

"She hath answered she will come, and I bring yet more good news!" Janice said eager to tell her majesty of the news.

"What might that be?" Celestia asked stifling a giggle at how giddy her courier was.

"The Black Queen has a son!" Janice said eagerly smiling brightly as she told Celestia her news.

"A son? Id never thought she was a motherly type, perhaps this new child of hers will soften the heart she bears and make peace talks easier...How old is the little Changeling?" Celestia asked her courier.

"Little more than an infant dear majesty, He has yet to hatch from his egg!" Janice said before departing leave Celestia to think of the news.

"A son hmm?...This should be interesting..." Celestia said to herself before going back to read her book.

(Hey guys Neon here, I know this was a short chapter but it corresponds with the Chapter I posted yesterday, as I have been reading more and more stories I have been gaining interest in the new writers I see on I am glad to see so many otherlings in the World of MLP, anyway as School will start soon, I may not be posting chapters as much if at all, it depends on how my grades are, being as my internet is controlled by my parents I do dislike that they do what they do with my grades but alas I must listen to my elders, anyway I leave you in the light~ Neon)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:The Hatching of a Prince.

As Chrysalis stood now proudly with her Captain, and her small regiment of guards her egg resting between her large gossamer wings, the larva inside twitching, his hatching day is near Chrysalis knew this, She stood tall, much taller than her Guardsmen as the massive Equestrian Air-ship landed on Changeling Soil, a large Drawbridge like platform dropped down chains holding it in place as several guards came out to secure the area, Chrysalis found herself thinking, the equestrians are very thorough, in long strides the Black scaled Queen stalked forward her guards following suit as she stepped aboard the Massive air-ship her guards in pursuit, shortly upon her arrival she was greeted by one of the many help running around on the ship preparing it, she was guided to the room she would be staying in, as she walked in eyeing the decor, strangely enough it was very fitting for herself, with four guards posted outside her door and the rest patrolling the hallway she was heavily protected.

"Hmmm...this room seems...Homely..." Chrysalis said looking around the room.

"Her majesty wished to make all guests comfortable, thus your room is more like your own home." the Servant said before taking a bow and leaving closing the door behind him.

"Hmph...So this will be my quarters for the next two days till we reach Equestria...How interesting.." Chrysalis said using her magic to float the egg over her head and onto her bed, climbing up and laying down next to her egg as she spoke and cooed motherly to it, Soon after she fell asleep curled up with her egg resting on her hooves.

Chrysalis spent her time on the Massive Equestrian ship for the next two days, mingling with her guards and the other guests on the ship.

Upon reaching Canterlot the massive air-ship dropped down and Many sand bags were dropped to keep the ship in place , the draw bridge opened the Equestrian guards moving to secure the outside of the ship as the Diplomats ambassadors and nobles could step off the ship, first to leave was the Queens Guard captain moving to secure a path to the door as the crowds watched in shock and awe at seeing Changelings move, they shock was quickly replaced by fear and curiosity as the Black Queen stalked forward her emerald green dress matching in contrast to her Eyes, giving the crowd a small smirk revealing the sharp teeth and fangs behind her lips, she then turned and walked off towards the door her egg resting between her wings, as she left people saw it and they're eyes widened with surprise, Chrysalis was a mother? but how? were the very thoughts running through Canterlot's citizens.

Upon reaching the door, Chrysalis was surprised to be greeted by Celestia herself, normally one would greet her with a servant or some other minion.

"Ah...Celestia, it has been a Long time since I was last here..." Chrysalis said smiling at the Princess.

"Indeed it has Queen Chrysalis, I've heard you've a son now, I trust he is doing Well" Celestia said curtsying at the Queen and getting a curtsy in return.

"Ah Yes...My Son, he is doing well, not yet hatched but it is near his time." Chrysalis said using her magic to float the Egg over her head and into her Hooves.

Celestia stared at the Egg and the little Larva inside, smiling before looking back at the Queen.

"Spitting image of his mother...only more colt like" Celestia said nodding at the Queen with a smile, receiving a smile from the Queen who quickly placed her egg back between her wings and the two of them Walked off to the main room.

As the Princess and Queen chatted together they were interrupted by a light tapping sound, as Chrysalis looked to see what it was she felt a trickle of Fluid flow down her back, interested she used her magic to float the egg from her back and in front of herself, the Larva inside had began to break the shell from within Chrysalis surprised at this she put on a smile as she set the egg down on the ground and asked for a Towel, the Shell of the Egg quickly Broke as the Small Changeling inside let out a loud gasp for air as it breathed in its first bit of Oxygen, the Queen lifted her new born son from his fluid filled Prison and began to wipe him clean with a towel, normally a new born would be crying right now, but this one didn't shed a tear and instead grabbed at the air attempting to reach his mother, Eagerly Chrysalis finished the cleaning of her child and held him in one arm, Celestia was surprised at how motherly Chrysalis was as she did not say a word as she Hugged her one and only son.

"Hes adorable!" Celestia said smiling at the Queen and the Child

"Mmmmm...Yes he is isn't he...He will grow to be strong and he will Rule at my side...a Prince among-st Drones" Chrysalis said happily as she cooed at her son.

"If you do not mind, Princess, I would like to retire, So I may better get acquainted with my new born" Chrysalis said standing up from her chair and walking off using her magic to keep her son close to her as she stalked off towards her Quarters, Never saying a word she stayed there for the rest of the day, everyone knew why thus no one questioned her actions, she had a Child now, and nothing would change that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: Power and strength.

Within the walls of Canterlot, a child grew, this child being the Son of the Black Queen, Chrysalis herself raising her child for several weeks, the peace talks between nations lasting longer than Celestia had intended, her son had grown to be equal to the size of a young colt,(Around the size of apple-bloom but bigger just for clarification.)Chrysalis bent on making sure she raised her son on her own, was glad and eager when the final day approached, Chrysalis' son and herself were eating together the final meal they would have in Canterlot till the next time they were invited.

The two dined happily on crunchy crustaceans such as prawns small crab and for the proper food intake, Love spheres.

"So my little morsel, how do you like the food?" Chrysalis asked lovingly as she herself crunched down on a large prawn.

"It's crunchy and sweet!" Her son chirped out as he sucked the juices from a Love sphere.

"Glad to see you enjoy the Love spheres!" Chrysalis cooed picking one of the glowing pink Orbs herself and sinking her fangs into it.

"Hmmm...I have yet to name you, My little Morsel" Chrysalis said as she inspected in Foal.

Chrysalis sat there in deep thought as her son munched and crunched happily on the food placed out before him, inspecting her son she thought of something, What of his magical abilities? He was old enough to begin.

"My little Morsel...I think now would be a good time to begin your Magical studies, After all, a Strong Changeling is a powerful Changeling" Chrysalis chided staring at her son.

"Okay mommy!" The little Changeling obeyed his mother without question, for Who else knew best for his life.

Chrysalis rose from her sitting position towering over her son, the little changeling following her. Chrysalis' horn began to glow a bright green and before them appeared a small large target, She quickly nodded at her son, being a Changeling he already had a small understanding of magic that would build with maturity as he grew and blossomed into an Adult.

Chrysalis watched as her son's horn glowed a bright green, his focus evident as he tried to summon up his magical power, little as it was it came out as a mere spark, but that spark quickly grew into a burning Ember, her son held his focus now sweating bullets, the strain evident on his face, the little Changeling let out a yelp as the magic around his horn Exploded sending sparks everywhere as a bolt of Jade flame was sent forth from his horn hitting the target and scorching the blast zone.

Her son sat there eyes wide as he rubbed his horn, tears forming at the base of his eyes but he held them back trying to be strong for his mother. This surprised Chrysalis, as he stood up shaking his brow creased as he fought the pain however it was not enough and he collapsed lying on the floor where he was quickly lifted by his mothers magic and placed in her hooves as she gently rocked him and spoke motherly words to her son, She was proud of him his strength evident, he did not cry, he did not scream or yell, he was a steel bar, ready for molding in the Hot flames of a forge, Chrysalis would be the flame that melts him down, the forge that builds him, the Hammer that crafts him into a fine piece of Metal.

"I know what I'll name you...Kegan...that shall be your name...a bright shining flame..." Chrysalis said as she nuzzled her sons neck with her snout.

-Time change 15 years into the future, Kegan having grown to a young teenager and now experiencing his new life through puberty and his mothers pranks and antics-(At this point you take on the form of Kegan, thus I = You/Kegan.)

I awoke in my room to the sound of my alarm bell, tapping the top to stop the ringing, I sat up in bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I hopped off my soft mattress and stretched my large Gossamer wings and my legs and neck, a loud knock at my door knocked away what sleep I had left in my head as I walked towards the door to open it.

Upon opening it I was greeted with a friendly bow from the two Mares bringing me my breakfast meal, the help were swapped every week as I did not play favorites and I enjoyed variety as well as meeting new faces, however my shyness around mares always seemed to get the better of me as I ended up standing my mouth opened slightly and my eyes wide as I stared at the two Mares with the cart.

"Good morning!, Prince Kegan!" One mare said as she curtsied lightly.

"Good morning!" The second mare said also curtsying.

"Er..I..Uh...Good morning?" I said my cheeks flushing red as the two mares giggled at me from my Shyness. quickly changing the subject I stared at the platter on the Cart.

"Uh...Whats on today's Cart?" I asked my cheeks still flaring red.

"Baked prawn with a Rosemary and Honey glaze, Served with a side of Love spheres." the First mare said with a smile.

"The Cook sends his regards in hope you will enjoy his new recipe!" The Second mare said as she pulled off the top of the Platter.

Eyeing the food on the tray inhaling the scent, it practically made him drool.

"That smells wonderful!" I said smiling at the two mares, One thing that was scratching at the back of My head was, these two mares were unfamiliar and dressed differently, inspecting them both I quickly realized, they were different because they weren't from his help cycle they were from my Mothers.

"Hmmm...What are your names?" I asked politely as I grabbed one of the glazed prawn and tossed it into my mouth crunching on it happily before swallowing.

"I'm Ruby, and this is Sapphire!" The First changeling said as she pulled her friend into a one armed hug.

"I can see why you have your names!" I said as I stared at them, One having Ruby red eyes and a Blood red Carapace, and the other having Sapphire eyes and a Aqua carapace, Both of them were stunningly beautiful which didn't help my anxiety with girls, My outburst caused both girls to giggle and blush, only causing my face to burn red, I decided Id enjoy my meal on the Balcony just outside my room, I always enjoy eating in the Sunlight, using my magic to Lift the tray in the air I walked towards my Balcony door and opened it walking outside I set my meal on the table, Often times in the morning my mother would sit on her own Balcony and watch the sky using her telescope, and of course looking over to her I could see her a wide smile on her face as she laughed at my misfortune, now I knew why the help was different, she replaced mine with Pretty mares.

Turning around to see the two mares I was met by quite the sight.

"Breakfast isn't the only thing we can take care of." Ruby said seductively her rear in the air as she stared at me a wide smile on her face. Her friend sapphire sharing the same look, as I looked up at mothers balcony she bore a grin of Mischief, she knew my shyness around girls was 'cute' to her as she would put it, so naturally she pulls her little pranks and has her fun.

"Uhm...No th-thank you, m-m-maybe another t-time." I managed to squeak out my words as my face lit up faster than when some one strikes a match against rough stone.

"Very well my Prince." Ruby and Sapphire said at the same time as they both curtsied and walked off pulling the Empty cart behind them as they left my room, right before Sapphire exited she turned and gave me a wink and continued on to finish her duties as one of the Help.

I could hear buzzing and giggling looking over my shoulder I saw my mother flying towards me, landing on the Balcony.

"Mother...why do you torture me!?" I asked looking at her Emerald eyes.

"Because it is too much fun not to." my mother Chrysalis stated flatly.

I let out a sigh in response to her answer.

"Will you at the very least come and watch my training today?" I asked eagerly hoping she would reply yes.

"Hm...Sure...Why not my little Morsel." Chrysalis said ruffling my hair and giving me a smile, she then left my room and left me to finish my meal in peace.

-Three hours later at the training room-

"Left!...Right!...Left!...Kick!" The instructor yelled as twenty Changelings moved in sync, trained like a well oiled machine, only they were nothing compared to the training I received.

"Are you ready to begin, Kegan?" My master asked looking at me as three large Soldiers stood in front of me easily twice my size.

"Hold on Master Zion, My mother said she would come and over see how my training is coming." I said in reply and as if on Que the Doors to the Dojo opened revealing my Mother flanked by two guards, as well as two Familiar faces, One being Ruby, and the other Sapphire, Oh how my mother knew just the right buttons to push...

"I have come my little Morsel." Chrysalis said a smirk forming on her lips as she spoke, her long legs allowing fluid and long strides as she walked over towards the Arena.

"Right..." I said as I climbed into the Arena, the others un phased by the Queens arrival being as they saw her daily.

"Let us begin Master Zion!" I said as I bowed towards him and my mother before turning and bowing to my opponents who bowed in return.

Master Zion rang the fighting bell as I jumped into action, leaping high over the three Soldiers in front of me landing behind them and sweeping my legs down causing the Middle changeling to fall, Using his body I flipped forward delivering a Kick as I went to the Soldier on the lefts Jaw causing one of his fangs to fly loose as I then sent three quick punches to his Chest causing him to fall and writhe on the ground, the Changeling on the right rushed forward his hoof raised as he thrust it forward in a punch, Quickly reacting I grabbed his hoof, using his size against him I pulled forward bringing up my Elbow I slammed it into his snout, the crunching of bone sounding as his snout was smashed in where I quickly used the open opportunity and delivered two quick Chops to his throat causing him to gasp for air and drop to the ground, where I delivered the finishing blow by jumping in the air and bringing my Hoof down on his skull in a downward Kick, all of this happening in a matter of minutes.

"One minute and thirty Seven seconds, Impressive!" Master Zion called out to me as I stepped out of the arena leaving the three changelings beaten and sore on the ground.

"I've broken my old record!" I pumped my hoof in the air in triumph before looking to my mother, her eyes wide in shock and her mouth agape.

"And how long have you been fighting like this?" She asked the surprise evident in her voice.

"Well since I was five...that's when you put me in this class, Mother." I said with a smile on my face. I quickly noticed giggling and looking out from the corner of my eye I saw Ruby and Sapphire giggling at the initiates in the room eye balling them practically head over hooves in love.

"Seems Your help is affecting some of the other Colts, Mother." I said stifling a grin, as She looked up and noticed the boys ogling her Servants.

"Master Zion...it seems Your recruits are...missing they're training." She said a smirk working upon her face.

"It seems that is so..." Master Zion said before walking off towards his recruits. I knew they were in for it now, because as soon as Master Zion reached them he tore them to shreds as they quickly lined up and began to do his chosen punishment which was Six-hundred Push-ups.

"I believe now is a good time to Leave, mother." I said walking towards the door, She followed suit as did her help and her guards, now was the time that my academic classes began and my mothers meetings did as well only today she had none.

My classes are normally boring but today we studied the anatomy of a Dune Spider, the hulking exoskeleton is difficult to cut through, but if you flip it over on its back you can cut open the soft underbelly then you can examine whats inside.

Mother always found this study rather...disgusting, but I always found it Fun and destructive, but I suppose that is because I'm a colt, and shes...a mare.

I sat in my chair noting different things I saw, when a knock at the door came, standing up I walked over and opened it, immediately I regretted that decision as I a pair of arms were thrown around my neck and I was pulled out into the hallway,Shaking my head to clear my confusion I looked to see who grabbed me, I also regretted that because the pony who grabbed me was none other than Sapphire, Ruby close by her side, my face flared up faster then when you eat a Death pepper.

"I...Er...W-What are y-you two d-doing here!?" I asked stuttering out my words from embarrassment, mainly because I wasn't the only one in the hallway and there were several other students who saw what had just transpired.

"Your mother told us to come get you from your classes at lunch, So we are here!" Sapphire said enthusiastically.

"She wishes to have lunch with her Son again." Ruby said smiling, looking at the clock I noticed it was Five till Lunch, it would take that time to get to my Mothers room so I shrugged and walked off the two mares in pursuit.

Upon reaching my mothers room she waved me in, Ruby and Sapphire following her, as they were her personal Help.

"Good afternoon Mother, How was your day?" I asked as I strode into her room.

"Fine, Fine, How was yours?" She asked me as she read from a book in front of her on the table.

"It was...interesting, Sapphire and Ruby made sure of that..." I said nodding in they're direction as they laughed and giggled whispering into each others ears secrets that I would never know.

"I'm sure they did, Kegan." She said nodding in my direction before flashing a grin at her Servants, I rolled my eyes pretending not to see her grin, I already knew she sent them and did what she did on purpose, now the other students and my friends are going to remember my leave of the class room for weeks.

"I'm going to be getting questions for the next month!" I said face hoofing before flashing my mom a grin.

"Of course you will, My little morsel, All of your friends will be wondering where you got two Pretty mares from." She said giggling at me as I took a seat at the Table.

"I took the liberty of ordering your favorite meal." She said nodding towards me.

"You mean the Glazed prawn?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"Of course, Did you think I would forget?, You raved about them for days!" She said letting out a gentle laugh.

"And what are you eating today?" I asked curious of what her meal would be.

"Love spheres, with a strawberry extract over it." She said lightly.

"It is my favorite!" She said a smile creasing her lips.

we continued conversing about our day so far, before long a knock came at the door Ruby answering the door and allowing the Changeling pushing the cart to come in and give us our meals, he quickly departed, leaving us to enjoy our meals and talk.

As I crunched on the sweet tasting Prawn and my mother sucked the juice from the Love spheres, eventually the time came where I had to return to my classes and She had to return to her duties, leaving the room Sapphire and ruby walking at my sides I continued down the wide hallways before reaching the Classroom, Sapphire and Ruby curtsying and leaving out of respect for my space, and I returned to class and my lessons for the day continued, after Class however things were very different.

"So where did you find those two Hot babes?" My friend Troy asked me, he never was short on asking me things when he saw them, he was more...inclined to say hi and make small talk.

"The Queen thought it would be funny to swap out the Help I normally have with Pretty mares." I said in reply to his question, Honestly I never know what runs through her head.

"Wow, that sounds like a good thing to me." Troy said with a smile on his face.

"Well you're not nervous or shy around mares.." I said in reply to him.

"You didn't seem very nervous to me, when you walked back here with them." Troy said plainly.

"That's because I wasn't looking at them, They were only in my peripheral vision, So I couldn't see them." I said in an honest reply.

"Suuuuure!, I bet you stare at those flanks all the time!" Troy said giving me a shove.

"Oh come on, Id never do that, its un-becoming of me." I replied quickly.

"Although they do have nice flanks." I replied in honesty.

"Do you really think so?" said two voices, that stopped me dead in my tracks, looking up I saw Ruby and Sapphire giggling at me, my face was redder than the sun.

"I...Er...Uh.." Was all I managed to croak out before they pressed on teasing me and rubbing they're snouts against my neck and head.

"Such a shy colt!" Ruby said as she nuzzled my face only causing me to practically glow red.

"I think his shyness is adorable!" Sapphire said giggling at my misfortune.

"Well, Damn, if I knew it was that easy Id have been shy years ago." Troy said, as he began to laugh at my reactions.

"Its not funny!" I yelled in reply to his laughter.

"Yes it is." he replied laughing more.

"I hate you so much!" I replied to his laughter.

"I know." He replied as the mares stopped harassing me and allowed me to stand up, the four of us then made our way down to the hall way cross section, Troy heading towards his quarters and Me heading back towards mine, Ruby and Sapphire left to they're own Quarters, given to them by my mother, and I headed in to my room, Quickly jumping up and on my bed and quickly falling asleep the day having tired me out I quickly drifted off to sleep and peaceful dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: The Prince, and the Gigalisk.

I awoke in my room, however, this was much different from my room...The walls were no longer Black Stone, nor were they ornately Decorated, there was simply pitch black, aside from a single light, it illuminated the Darkness around me but I could not see much for there was not much to see, the Room was empty, different as if part of reality and the Dream World, I began to see wisps of Purple dust float through the air, Stars and Shadow following, eventually a bright white moon took shape in the sky, followed by the wisps of Dust, they began to circle and swirl into a single spot, a Warp in the Darkness opened revealing a Black skinned Alicorn, eyes glowing bright white, she was armored to the teeth bearing a look of Surprise and eventually a smile on her lips.

"Come hither Prince...Let us talk..." The strange mare said as she stared at me.

"Who are you?" I asked my emotions masked behind my face, I however was hesitant and frightened.

"I smell your fear...You should have none of it..." the mare spoke again this time the voice echoed.

"Who are you!?" I asked again as I stood on my legs and straightened up to a more authoritative posture, if this was a dream, I would not have it rule me.

"I have many names, Child...The Mare in the Moon...the bringer of Nightmares...Once I was deemed Nightmare moon...Now I am simply!" The mare said again as the blackness and armor slid off her body like a primordial ooze and it dissipated, leaving a Dark skinned mare still an Alicorn, she had a gôrjit around her throat bearing a bright white crescent moon on it, Sparkling blue shoes on each hoof, her hair a light blue, it moved like the Stars in the night sky.

"Princess Luna!" I said in reply as she finished her transformation.

"Indeed young Child, Now come hither, We hath much to discuss and little time, for dawn approaches." Princess Luna replied to my outburst.

"Uh...Alright?" I said in reply following as she walked away.

"You know of the Elements, correct?" Luna asked as we walked together through the misty Darkness.

"Erm...Yea...Fire, Water, Light, Earth, and Air, right?" I said in reply to her question.

"You've forgotten one important Element..." Luna said in reply as a gem corresponding to each Element appear behind her.

"What Element?, I've never heard of a Sixth element" I said in reply to her.

"Ah...that is because it is not spoken of often..." Luna said as she raised one hoof up and faced it towards me.

"You don't mean.." I said and was quickly cut off by Luna.

"But I do, Child, I speak of Darkness...the Element commonly related to the Void...or Death, Demons alike as well." Luna said nodding at me as her hoof suddenly began to glow some how Black, the Darkness taking the shape of a Chain as it slowly formed at the base of the Chain where the two lengths connected rested a heart shaped gem, it was a clearish color but within rested a glowing Dark Black coloring, Luna took the Necklace as it formed and slid it over my head, this confused me greatly.

"Do not question this Child, it is but an Act of Kindness brought on to me by My Sister...She sends her condolences and wishes you a Happy recovery." Luna said as slivers of White light began to break through behind her.

"I only wish I could help, but this is outside my reach...Now I must go." Luna said as the Black glow around her hoof covered her completely and she dissipated, the light streaks grew bigger and brighter till it covered the Darkness and I awoke from my strange dream, only to an Unwelcoming sight.

My room was filled with Ponies wearing Black clothing, each one holding a different Weapon, on my floor lied my Guards they're throats cut open and mouths covered by cloths, They were killed while I slept, taking in the sight I became aware of muffled moans looking down I saw Sapphire and Ruby, battered and bruised they were tied up and mouths covered, Tears in they're eyes, This however...only Angered me...

"You...Fucked with the Wrong people..." I growled as I lowered my head finding unknown strength as it flooded through me.

"Pfft, Sure...Come quietly and things wont get any worse, Prince." One of the ponies said most likely the Commanding officer, my ears swiveled to where the voice came from, using the strength I found I leaped from my bed and launched myself towards the voice, I was pleased to hear the sound of the wind being knocked out of him, Rearing back my arm I concentrated The normally green magic that formed was a jet black with a white outline and glow, it formed clawed talons around my hoof as I thrust it forward and into the Ponies throat, blood gushed from the Wound and outwards splattering the walls and me as I tore out his throat, this happening in merely Seconds left the Room in shock.

"Anyone else want a Turn?" I asked as I looked at the Magic Blood stained claw.

The Room was quiet the moaning stopped everything had become silent, Standing I turned the claw dissipating as I rose and turned to face the crowd, everyone bearing looks of Shock and fear.

Concentrating on what Power I had I willed myself to look like the Mare who visited me in my dreams, 'Nightmare moon' as Luna had been, Only my wings transformed into Bat like wings black smoke pooling from them as my already black Skin turned even darker, my Neon green Serpent like eyes lost all color and turned white only to glow brightly, my Tail became long and spiked at the end as I grew in Size, I had not become like 'Nightmare Moon' I had become a monstrosity of Darkness and Terror, This transformation caused any rebellious movement to stop and the Ponies in the room began to shake and whimper.

"Leave this place...Never return!" I yelled my voice coming out as a Ghastly whisper as it chilled the air, to my pleasure the ponies began to run towards my Balcony and leap off, I soon heard the sounds of Propellers and a Balloon rising, walk in long strides towards my Balcony I saw a small Ship the Several Ponies on it staring in fear at me, This would not be how they get away, They would not get away...They killed my Friends, even if they had been merely guards they were people I knew...They would pay..

"Die!...Treacherous wretches!" I yelled as I sent all the Shadow power I was using towards my mouth and fired a Blast of Shadow energy outwards, it pulled away my Dark transformation and went flying towards the ship, The wings front hooves and head being the only thing see able as the wings left a Trail of Darkness and smoke, the Spell quickly crashed into the Ship covering it in a Black fire as it quickly fell descending towards the ground, hitting the Black mountainside as it rolled and Crashed on the Ground bursting into a massive fire as it exploded and sent Shrapnel and Ponies everywhere.

"I think that may have been a bit Overkill..." I said out loud not talking to anyone specifically.

"You think?" a familiar voice said from behind me, Looking over my shoulder I saw my mother, Chrysalis, looking at the Dead body of the Pony I had killed with a smirk on her face.

"Err...Whoops?.." I said raising my hoofs up in defense.

I was given a giggle in response to my antics as my mother strode towards me careful to avoid the corpses. I had also noticed that Ruby and Sapphire were still tied up, they however were asleep now, most likely from the pain.

"Shit!" I said as I looked at them concern on my face.

"You've taken a liking to them I see..." My mother said coolly as she walked out onto my Balcony next to me to watch the fires burn, as the patrolling guards rushed towards it executing the Ponies as they saw the survivors.

"Yes...I have taken a liking to them, they are with me Every day after all...But the abuse of two mares...is something not to go lightly about, worst of it all...They did so while I was in a Dream-state...I dislike being unable to help mother...These ponies attacked me...and Something even stranger happened..." I said in reply to her statement.

"What do you mean...Stranger?" She asked inquisitively.

"Right before I awoke...Princess Luna found me in my dreams...She spoke to me for a bit and then handed me this Necklace..." I said as I held up the Heart shaped glowing Gem.

"The Eclipse Heart!" She said surprised by the appearance of the gem.

"How did you come across this ancient Artifact?" She asked me her face a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"I told you, Princess Luna came to me in the Dream-state...She warned me that when I awoke, I might not be able to prevent those...Ponies, and Now I have to deal with the damage they have done...Six dead guards litter the floor, Sapphire and Ruby, beaten and bruised for no reason other than to see what was going on, they might have tried to help me even...I feel they're pain weighing on my heart..." I said as I held my hoof to my chest and looked up into the Night sky.

"I feel a connection now...a small one if any...When I drawled on the strength I found within me, I had not known at the time it was the Gem, only when I transformed did I notice the world around me, it slowed...Everything Frozen in time, the Land laid out before me in a path...When time began to speed up...I attacked before I knew it I had fired the Energy I used to transform into that ship, and sent those Wretched fools to they're deaths..." I said looking at my mother as she went to say something, I was suddenly Surrounded by Darkness, Images of things to come appearing in my head, mere flashes, some showing burning flames and Destruction everywhere, others showing Peace and prosperity, almost as quickly as they appeared they were gone, burned into my memory and leaving me dazed and confused (Hehe song reference) a bright flash in front of me Appeared surprising me and causing me to fall on my back, I was quickly pinned to the ground by a White skinned Changeling mare, her eyes an Amethyst Purple with Dragon like Irises much like my own large Gossamer wings sat upon her back, they were like Butterfly wings, patterned with Swirls and Stripes, it reminded me of the Monarch Butterflies...I was shaken from my observation by a low growl coming from her throat.

"Woah now!" I said as I stared her in the eyes.

"Who are you!" She yelled baring her fangs.

"Who am I?, Who are you!" I replied baring my fangs as well, Her expression softened as she hesitated for a second.

"I asked you first!" She replied the hesitation in her words gone as her focused face returned.

"Ladies first." I said plainly in reply to her retort, she looked at me curiously at first before sitting up still pinning my legs and waist to the ground. The mare stood up getting off my legs and walking backwards to give me room.

"My name is Willow." She said as she raised her slipper-ed hoof to her chest, upon seeing that I looked at her again, and realized she was ornately Dressed, much like I would be in my normal day clothes, she had Black colored slippers on each hoof, a Black skirt with Blue Purple stripes matched with her Lavender shirt with black pin striping, She looked almost exactly like me, only around her neck was a Heart shaped necklace a white glow emanating from it.

"I am Prince Kegan, of the Emerald Hive." I replied taking a kneel before her as she is still a mare, and deserve the respect.

"A Prince...Hmmm, What brings you to the Realm of Dreams, Prince?" Willow asked me as she curtsied in reply to my kneeling.

"I'm not sure...But I should be getting back...Care to join me?" I asked in reply to her question.

"I do not suppose a reason not to, after all, I have been roaming this place with no recollection of how to get back...in fact from what I remember the Amethyst Hive is destroyed..." she replied, she grabbed my hoof causing my face to burn red, something that had not happened in two days, Noticing this she giggled giving me a Wink of encouragement, nodding I Grabbed the gem around my neck as the memories burned a Return spell into my head, uttering the words we were launched forward into the Blackness around us it shattered and we appeared where I had been standing, only now My mother was sitting down and breathing heavily a look of fear on her face.

"Whats wrong mother?" I asked as I saw her now.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she yelled as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my dearest child, Don't you ever do that again!" She said burying her head into my neck, the only sound stopping her was the clearing of Willow's throat.

"Hmmm?, What have we here?" my mother asked as she let me go and stood up staring at the new mare.

"Mother, This is Willow, I found her, or rather She found me in the Dream-realm." I replied to her question as willow Curtsied before my mother.

"Queen Chrysalis!?" Willow said as her Curtsy became a Kneel.

"I am honored to be in the presence of the Mightiest Queen!" Willow said causing my mother, Chrysalis, to raise a brow in reply.

"Rise, Child of the Hive, What brings you from the Dream realm?" She asked Willow.

"Your Son, has brought me here, I was of the Amethyst hive, before the great siege that separated the Kingdoms, I was one of the many Eggs of the Theta Blood line that were Frozen to keep preserved, Only I was awoken by a strange power, the Woman told me nothing but she gave me this necklace and brought me to the Dream realm, I lived there in the Dream realm till now, I am now the Last remaining member of the Theta Line." Willow replied to her question.

"I see...Come Kegan, and Miss...Willow, We have much to discuss now...and things to do." My mother said as she walked towards the Door we followed both of us wondering what work would be getting done.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: My Sixteenth Birthday surprise.1/2 of 2/2)

(Warning This chapter is rated M for clop, if you do not wish to see this material please coat your computer or viewing device with the nearest form of Lighter fluid, and burn it. otherwise, continue on reading. Clop being in 2/2)

Upon finishing the Conversation with Mother, Willow was given a Room to stay in and I returned to mine, the energy from the fight had left me and I felt drained and exhausted, making my way to my room and opening the door I was glad to see that the Corpses on the floor were gone, and my floor was clean, however looking to my bed I saw Ruby and Sapphire, Still tied and bound, this greatly shocked me as why would anyone Clean the room and leave them tied and unchecked?

Quickly trotting over to my bed I used my magic to form a small blade and began to cut the Ropes binding them by they're legs, when I finished I was greeted by both mares who embraced me in a bone crushing hug, tears began to pour from the two's eyes as they cried into my shoulders tears staining my coat, the only thing I could do was try my best to comfort them, This makes me question what they did to them...Why were they crying so much? I had to know so I did what anyone would do, I asked.

"Why are you both crying?" I asked my face masked with concern and curiosity.

"It was horrible Kegan!" Ruby cried out burying her face in my coat.

"They tied us up and beat us over and over, We didn't even do anything!" Sapphire managed to Squawk out her throat sore from yelling into the makeshift Gag they had placed over her mouth.

"Ssssh...Don't worry, I'm not going to let this happen again, I swear it, No mare deserves to be treated this way." I said in reply to they're tears nuzzling them gently in an attempt to comfort them.

Not quite thinking straight I said something I'm not sure I should have, but before I could register what I had said the words came out of my mouth.

"You can sleep with me tonight if it makes you two feel any better." I said as I quickly got a reply from four tear filled eyes.

"Really?" Ruby and Sapphire said in sync staring at me in confusion.

Now that I had said it I couldn't back out now, What kind of Pony would I be, I could say I was joking but that would only cause more tears, and show me off as an Asshole, so I had one choice left.

"Yeah, I get cold at night, two more bodies should help." I replied with a Smile.

They returned weak smiles as I let go of them.

"Hmm, I don't think you two would like to sleep in your job clothes, You two should go change and get cleaned up,You can use my personal bathroom. I've got a bit of Business to do before I sleep, That alright?" I asked staring at them, they nodded in return and walked off towards the Hall.

"Good, Now to make sure all of those wretched ponies are dead, and more importantly, who they are..." I said to no one in particular as I spread my wings and Leaped from the Balcony gliding down towards the Crash site.

PoV change: Ruby and Sapphire.

"Do you think he really likes us Sister?" Ruby asked looking at her so called Sister, being as they were from two different Hives they weren't actually sisters, but they were raised together.

"Well...The Prince has his own interests...I think hes just trying to help.." Sapphire replied as she scrubbed herself with a Washcloth.

"I guess you're right, I just hope he Mans up." Ruby said letting out a giggle.

"Don't you think we might be overdoing it?, After all he is still younger than us." Sapphire replied to her Sister.

"No...Well...Maybe a little, the stunt in the hallway in front of the others was well...a little Cruel.." Ruby replied as she thought about the event.

"I don't know, I kinda liked it when he lit up red like a Winter tree Light." Sapphire replied with a smile as she climbed out of the Bath tub and out into the open.

-PoV change Kegan-

"Oh I wasn't expecting to see this.." I said my eyes wide to a Sapphire dripping water onto my floor, I never really realized what she might look like under the normal un revealing clothing servants wear, I think she would best be described as Smoking hot...I mean she would melt Liquid hot magma...Which only meant, Ruby was the same...

As Sapphire looked her herself then back to me her face reddened as she grabbed a towel using her magic from the Restroom and covered herself with it.

"Oops...Sorry.." Sapphire replied her face as red as she described.

"I believe your face is as red as you described mine being." I replied with a grin.

"Pfft...Is it really that red?" Sapphire asked as she put a hoof up to her cheek.

"No, not really, its more of a purple than a red." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was coming down with something!" Sapphire replied as her sister walked out a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh, I see you're all cleaned up, Ruby." I said nodding towards her, she simply waved back.

"I'm going to go put on my clothes..." Sapphire said as she walked towards the Bathroom, Ruby already being in her sleep gear walked back in with her to finish brushing her teeth, I simply shrugged and walked towards the mirror on my chest.

Eyeballing my face I saw Black spots around my eyes and mouth, This interested me, the Eyes could simply be from sleep, but my mouth...I did not understand reaching up I tried to wipe away the strange residue and it came off looking at it in my hoof it began to smoke till it fizzled to nothing, this brought me great curiosity, that's as far as I got before I was suddenly focused on the intense pain coming from my wings, Letting out a Moan of pain I slammed my hoof on my chest as my wings began to glow black and Obsidian flame danced on them.

"Son of a Bitch!" I yelled as I fell to the floor arching my back as the Flames danced and skittered along it.

This yell quickly brought the girls out of the bathroom they were now dressed, but upon seeing me on the floor Ruby let out a scream and Sapphire yelled for the guards, the Doors to my chamber burst open as four Heavily armored changelings entered looking at the girls cowering in the Corner than to me, my back alight with Black flame and my eyes glowing white, the guards let out a Hiss and entered a Combat stance.

"The Prince is possessed! We must retain him!" The Guard Captain yelled as his three subordinates who quickly put up a barrier around me the three of them maintaining it with magic, my Body continued to burn the flames dancing all around me, it was excruciating, I thought it wouldn't get any worse, but it did, I heard a Loud Snap, followed by a wave of pain from my back as the wings that had been there were replaced by what looked like long arms with hands on the ends, the Thumb being a Large talon and the other fingers being at least two feet long, my body grew to match as I became bigger, my horn changed as well becoming more like my mothers, and my scale like Coat became black as night, my eyes became a light grey the center of them being a Black Serpent iris, the Black flame that danced around me dissipated as my mane finished my transformation becoming Silvery white.

Standing up in the barrier I flexed my Wings the Tightness around them Unnatural, As soon as I stretched them out they tapped the ends of the barrier, Irritated I tapped the barrier with my horn sending a vibration through it that shattered it, sending Magic shards everywhere that quickly dispersed.

"Much better..." I said as I stood up in front of my mirror, looking at myself I was interested, around one of my eyes was a Crescent moon, the tips drew up towards the top of my head as the other drew down and under my chin, my fangs had grown longer.

"Hmmm...I like this me better..." I said aloud as I stood back giving my wings an experimental flap the Large bones that had come out of my back had grown flesh and membrane, I had Dragon Like Wings, or well More along the lines of a bat since the membrane connected to my sides as well.

"Ugh...I'm so sore..." I said as the Guards exited the room not really sure what had happened, but they did not question it for they had seen what I had done to the man using this...new Power. The soreness in my Wings was quickly relaxed when I felt a pair of Hooves begin to massage them.

"Oh by the Queen, this feels wonderful!" I said turning my head to see Sapphire and Ruby smiles on they're faces as they worked the tough muscles in my wings.

"I think its time for bed." I said plainly as I let out a yawn the pleasuring of my Wings stopped as they nodded at me, walking towards the bed I settled into the middle, Ruby and Sapphire taking they're places next to me on both sides, using my new larger wings I unfolded them and Wrapped them around each mare pulling them to me tightly as the blanket was pulled up by my magic.

We each let out yawns as we slowly drifted asleep, Who knows what might happen tomorrow, my life might have just completely changed, I thought as I let out another yawn and fell asleep joining the Dream world.

(Continued on part 2/2 of this Chapter!)


	10. Chapter 9 22

Chapter 9:Bound by Love.(part 2/2)

I awoke to a light knocking on the door followed by a concerned voice, looking over my Shoulder I looked at my Alarm clock, the small device read that it was One in the afternoon, How strange, I normally wake up before then, I was knocked from my train of thought as I heard my mother's voice say 'I'm coming in!' She said as she opened my door and looked towards my bed, she simply let out a wide faced grin, her smile stretching ear to ear.

"What?" I asked staring at her curiosity.

"So you do like them!" She said stifling a giggle, I wasn't sure what she meant but I felt a sudden rustling against me, looking down I saw Ruby on my left and Sapphire on my right, each wrapped in my wings, this surprised me but my surprise quickly vanished when last night came back to my thoughts.

"Who am I to deny two mares they're dreams?, I may not have completed it, but I think they'll settle for now." I said in reply to her giggling, which soon became a laugh that quickly woke up the sleeping mares at my sides, the two of them yawned as they stretched before looking at me and nuzzling me with they're snouts.

My mother cleared her throat after she stopped laughing causing the mares to turn and face her, they're eyes became wide as they saw her.

"Good morning, Ruby, Sapphire." She said coolly nodding in they're direction, they returned the nod and replied.

"Good morning you're Highness!" They chimed in sync as they smiled before stepping off my bed.

With more space I stretched spreading my wings to the full length, my wing span reaching five feet on each side, the joints popping as well as my back popping with it, satisfied I had worked out the kinks I folded my wings to my sides and walked towards my mother, Ruby, and Sapphire.

"You have no idea, how Hungry I am..." I said with a Nod at my mother.

"Anyone feel like take out?" I asked looking at they're faces.

"Nay, Go ahead Kegan, Eat with your girls, I shall attend to some business, Just remember to be finished quickly, we must prepare for the trip to Equestria, You'll be staying there as the Diplomat as we agreed, Willow will be attending as well." She said coolly before opening my door and walking away, singing her song, I think I faintly heard her say 'Who says a girl can't really have it all.'

chuckling lightly to myself at my mothers singing, I looked towards the girls, oddly they had bright red faces and seemed uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong?" I asked facing them a look of concern upon my face.

Sapphire looked to ruby with a desperate face, Ruby only nodded before facing me, her horn began to glow red and I was quickly hit by a bright red bolt, Surprise rocked through me as Sapphire tackled me to the ground, Letting out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of me, Ruby began to slide off her Night gown, Sapphire had already done so, Looking in her the face, I saw the look of utter desperation, she grabbed my face with her hooves as she began to passionately her tongue opening my maw and began to tangle and twist with my tongue, at first this surprised me, but I soon followed suit and welcomed it, Sapphire slowly worked her hoof down my chest to my nether regions, rubbing my groin as my member slowly slid from its sheath, the shaft beginning to harden till it reached its full length, Sapphire looked at me seductively standing up she leaped up onto my bed laying on her back against the pillows she spread her legs and beckoned me, Unable to resist I walked towards the bed climbing up I crawled towards her, upon reaching her she grabbed hold of me throwing her hooves around my neck as she embraced me in a Passionate kiss.

my tongue roaming around in her mouth as they entwined she pulled me forward, grinding her wet sex against my shaft I began to let out a low rumble of pleasure, it quickly elevated when I felt her move her hooves and begin to massage the base of my wings.

"Take me Kegan! I'm tired of waiting!" Sapphire pouted as she stared me in the eyes.

"Who am I to deny a mare her dreams?" I replied as I lined my member up sliding into her eagerly accepting sex with a wet Pop.

Sapphire let out a moan of pleasure as my long shaft slid inside her, I began to thrust gently at first but before long I quickly picked up my speed, both of us moaning in pleasure as we shared our enjoyment in ecstasy, I continued to thrust into her depths as she moaned her eyes glazing over as she lost herself in pleasure, quickening my pace I began to thrust faster as I felt myself approaching my own Orgasm, a light squeak sounded from Sapphire as her climax only served to further lubricate my shaft, I continued to thrust in and out, before long I began to feel my end approaching, letting out a growl I rammed my deepest in as I came filling her depths with my seed, we shared a moment of unity for a bit as we reveled in ecstasy, I soon pulled out, her juices and my seed mixing together as they slowly poured out of her nether region in a thick goo like form, Laying down next to her and breathing heavily I sat waiting to calm down, but my member didn't calm down, Soon after Ruby walked up to me eyeing my member like a prime steak.

"Might I have a taste, Kegan?" Ruby asked me a look of wanting on her face.

My member didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon, maybe this would do it.

"Uhm...Well, I suppose so, It's only fair you get some as well." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh goodie goodie!" Ruby replied as she climbed up on the bed, inching close to me she took my member in her hands and began to gently stroke the shaft.

I lied back as her gentle touch brought me pleasure, Shortly after she took the tip in her hoof lining it up she took it in her mouth, licking the tip with her tongue before sliding down the shaft as best she could, as large as it was she couldn't fit it all the way in, She lifted her head back up and began to suck gently as she pleasured it with her tongue, bobbing her head up and down as I reveled in pleasure, I was still kinda sensitive from Sapphire, so my limit was quickly approaching, As she bobbed her head down one last time I placed my hoof on her head as I released my seed into her mouth, trying her best to swallow what she could some of it still managed to escape from her mouth, she pulled her head off my shaft taking a deep breath of air as she swallowed what remained in her mouth, using the back of her hoof to wipe away what residue was on her face, She quickly snuggled up to me as I pulled the unconscious Sapphire to my side unfurling my wings and Wrapping them around them, Pulling them close to me to keep warm as I did not want to use the now Fluid soaked Sheets, Before long we quickly drifted off to sleep, again entering the land of dreams.

(Hey guys! Kegan here, As promised to some of the other readers, I have put in the Clop chapter, this is not the only one so do not fret, I will add in more over time as the story develops, Till then, be patient, on another note, With school in my schedule now I will not have as much time to Work on the story, thus Chapters may take longer to type out, Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, Kegan signing out.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: a crisis in work.

Upon waking I scanned the room, something felt off...I wasn't sure what it was, but I quickly became aware, looking towards my Balcony I saw a shadow cascading across the ground, Gently rising making sure not to wake Ruby or Sapphire I crouched low on the ground as I stepped off my bed, silently crawling forward towards the Balcony, Leaping to the other side of the Door way I quickly turned and used my magic to Grab hold of the Pony, turning to see who it was.

I was greeted by the shocked face of a mare in Camouflage, fear apparent in the air, a grin slowly grew across my face as a devious plan formed in my head.

"Welcome to a life of Slavery..." I said as I grabbed hold of her face with my hoof, causing her to stare into my eyes, they began to glow slowly at first but it quickly grew to be bright, her eyes changing from the Earth tone brown that they were to Silvery white, her mind quickly dominated by my Magical ability.

"Yes Master.." The mare spoke her voice seeming distant.

"This will be your new life...Service to the Queen, From now on you will be known as Gray-Star, and I expect nothing but complete Dedication to the Queen." I said as I nodded towards the mare.

"Now who are you?" I asked the mare now known as Gray-Star.

"I am Gray-Star, Servant of the Queen, Light of Life." She replied as I expected.

"Good...Now then, We will need to get you out of that ridiculous outfit. " I said as I called for Ruby and Sapphire, the two had awaken to my conversation with the New Servant.

"What have we here?" Ruby asked as she stalked forward to inspect the pony.

"This is one of the Queen's new Servants.." I replied as I nodded towards Gray-Star.

"I wish you two to get her in proper Attire." I said with a grin.

"Yes my Prince, We shall assure she is in proper servants attire for the Queen." Sapphire said in reply to me, a smirk on her face.

"Come Gray-Star, You will be dressed properly for your new life." Ruby said as they lead her off towards the Servants Quarter.

"Time to get to business...my Trip to Equestria begins later this evening..." I said to myself as I walked towards my Closet, Not many knew now aside from those within the Kingdom, that I am now Seven-teen, The magic that changed me, has accelerated my age, but I do not change, I am Equal to an Alicorn in mortality, reaching into the Closet I pulled open the door and grabbed my uniform, a suit crafted from Black Leather and ornately decorated with Silver threading and Emerald gems, not only serving the purpose of looking the part of Prince, but offering protection, not to mention the Enchantment I placed upon it, Sliding the under shirt over my head I fixed the collar and closed the second button, sliding on the Jacket and buttoning it, afterwards I grabbed my Cloak sliding it over my back and my wings through the openings I clipped the two pieces together at my neck and pulled up the hood, the Enchantment on it casting a Shadow over my face only exposing the part of my snout not covered by the Hood.

after wards I grabbed my Dagger, the blade shining brightly, It was a gift from the Princess of the Moon, as I had been birthed in the Kingdom of Equestria, She found it only fit I get one of her Own Weapons, the blade was crafted of Refined Moon-Silver, Runes carved along the sharp surface, the Obsidian hilt curved slightly, the weapon was small easily hid and compact, perfect for me as I mostly use Magic.

Sliding it in its Sheath I strapped it to my belt, Closing the Closet door I walked out of my room, and off towards the Hanger, The Ship to Equestria would be here soon, Ruby and Sapphire would remain behind and aid in the Diplomatic Dinner party, representing me on my behalf.

"My Prince, a word if you will." a voice requested from behind me.

"Speak, Captain." I replied as he walked up next to me.

"I grow uneasy, Sir, Something doesn't feel right, I feel like there's eyes everywhere, Watching me." The Captain replied a look of concern on his war battered face.

"Yes...There are eyes watching us, I captured one this morning on my Balcony, Ponies of the Red Star nation." I replied as I looked outward as a Average sized Sky ship sailed towards the Hanger.

"If that is so, that means there are more, and that means the Queen is at risk!" the Captain replied, calling over one of his Subordinates to go and Double security.

"This puts everything at risk!, the peace talks must go undisturbed!" He said his anger slightly apparent.

"Then go Captain, I will be fine, As you know, I am quite capable of protecting myself..." I replied to his weathered face, with a salute he stalked off no longer wishing to continue the conversation.

The Ship Docked in the hanger, the Ramp lowering as several Black and Mid-night Blue armored Ponies walked out, however these Ponies had Bat ears and Fangs with Black skin, they reminded me of Myself, only more Bat like.

However, this last fact Surprised me, from the steps came a Hooded pony, merely a few inches shorter than me, Her horn poking through her hood, She raised her hooves and pulled down her hood, revealing none other than the Mighty Princess Luna.

My first reaction being of Nobility was to kneel, So I did.

"Rise, Young Prince, Thou formalities are not needed." She said, speaking in the words of Olden times.

"Apologies Princess, I has been long since I hath seen your face." I replied as I pulled down my hood, exposing my Silver eyes and White mane.

My new look caused her to recoil in shock.

"Thou are right...It hath been a Long time.." She replied blinking once then twice and shaking her head.

"Shall we go then, I am eager to return to Equestria, although these lands are my Home, Equestria is a Nice change.." I said nodding towards the Ship.

"Indeed, thou are ready then?" She asked as she looked around me to see any luggage or bags.

"Yes I am ready, I travel light, bringing only the necessities." I replied to her question.

"Due to my studies I have learned how to create sustenance and even wash my clothing using the Arcane Arts." I said, "None the less I do have a change of clothing and my Tome." I replied as I floated my pack over to me from atop a set of Crates, my tome already bound and hanging from my belt.

"Good, then let us Depart, Prince." she replied as she turned and I followed walking back on the ship.

"It will be good to see the other Princesses again, Much has happened since my Infancy, I would consider them Family in some aspects." I said as we walked the halls of the ship, the Guards walked in raising the ramp and binding it as the Wings on the sides of the ship Rotated ad the ship turned Eastward towards Equestria, the trip would be Two days long as this ship was made for Quick traveling, Lightly armed we would be able to defend in relative ease as most attack ships are not as fast and harder to maneuver.

"Indeed, My sister had refused at first for me to be there to meet you, but I convinced her otherwise, Cadence will be there as well." Luna said as she smiled.

"Ah...Cadence...Truly a beauty in the World, The Power of love, a good power to have, Mending peace and helping relations makes the world a better place." I replied as I recalled her, Many times had she Foal sat me while the Peace talks continued between my mother and Celestia.

"Indeed, I too thought that." She replied as she looked out the window, the Sun setting slowly.

"Ah...Night will come soon, Well, As soon as you raise the moon..that is." I said as I stared out the window as well.

"Indeed, In-fact, Would you like to see it?, I must raise it within the next few minutes." She said as she rose from her seat and headed for the stairs.

"Id love to, Princess." I replied as I to headed for the stairs after rising from my seat.

The Princess and I headed up the steps from the lower deck, She took stance facing the Sun, as it slowly went down she began to Glow a Dark blue, her horn glowing Silver as she took a stance, Her Blue energy transferred into her horn it becoming a Cosmic mixture of Blues silvers and grays.

A Beam fired from her horn and into the Sky, bursting in a explosion of Stars and Light, the Energy launched itself into the sky in paths, She began to glow again this time manipulating the energy it began to swirl around her adding to her energy, the Sun had now left the Horizon and the sky was growing dark, but just as before Luna's horn glowed Silvery gray as a white light began to glow from where the Sun had been, began to rise the Silvery Sphere of the Moon.

I watched as Luna began to Glow brighter as the Moon flared into its Position in the sky the magic around her dispersing, I know I'm with some one but, If I hadn't been, She would be one id want, the Moon light caught her form making her shine brightly as if a beacon in the night, She was beautiful, in all Honesty.

"It is rude to stare, Young Prince." She said with a grin.

My face lit up, as I realized I had been staring.

"I Uh..Don't tell the Girls!" I replied as I rubbed my neck with my hoof.

"Do not worry, Thy secret is safe with me." She replied as she stepped back to the Lower deck, I followed as we headed back to the Lobby.

Lifting my cloak to one side I unbuckled my Tome, Opening the Large book I began to read from it, Sitting quietly as I waited on the ship.

"Would thou care for some wine?" Luna asked Kindly.

"That would be nice, Thank you." I replied as she Levitated two glasses and a bottle of Wine from the nearby shelf.

Setting down the glasses she opened the bottle filling the two glasses half way with the Purple fluid before levitating one glass over to me, Taking it in my own magic I brought it to my face, inhaling the Aroma of the Fluid, It smelt heavenly, Like Honey and Black berries, swirling the fluid around in the glass removing the Air bubbles within to improve the flavor, satisfied I took a sip, the Fluid tasted amazing, it practically overwhelmed my senses, Quickly swallowing the fluid.

"Art thou Okay?" Luna asked looking at me curiously.

"Err...Yeah...Just...Overwhelmed my sense of taste." I replied as I blinked a bit.

I received only a giggle, setting down my glass I picked my tome back up and began to read again, One would figure I to be some one who enjoys fighting, I do enjoy Combat but studying the Arts of Magic are much more enjoyable, you may move at a leisurely pace but it requires immense focus and work to become a Master.

"What volume is that?" Luna asked curiously.

"Volume ten.." I said letting out a sigh.

"I remember needing to read those tomes...Only ten Huh?, Only fifteen more to go." She replied letting out a giggle.

"Yes...only fifteen more..." I replied letting out an even larger sigh.

I began to Cast a spell, an Orb forming in the air above me, the Orb began to expand and length-in morphing and changing till it took the shape of a Violin, the Instrument dropping into my hooves, From the Violin emerged the bow, that I caught as well.

"It feels good to hold my Instrument again." I said as I leaned the end against my Shoulder and lined the bow up to it.

"You play Violin?" Luna asked inquisitively.

"Indeed, I've been playing since I was Six." I replied as I tuned the strings.

"Oh how wonderful, I've always loved the sound of a Violin." Luna replied as she sat up in her seat.

"Then simply sit back and Listen." I began to play the violin sliding my hoof up and down the neck on the strings as I stretched out notes or shortened them using the frets. before long I found myself singing.

"Not a day goes by, that I forget your Smile."

"A Single wish I want, is to see it again."

"Standing by my side, growing weary."

"I'll be there to put a wing... around a scared little filly."

"Eyes watching from every corner, I'll be there to Protect you, Scare the monsters away that Haunt you."

"Lay your weary head to rest...forget the Days stress...Fall asleep to the Rhythm of the Drums.."

"Fall asleep little Child, For the Dream mistress beckons...No nightmares come today."

"As the Dream Mistress reckons..."

I said as I concluded my song with a Final drifting Note on the strings.

"That was beautiful, Kegan." Luna said as she stared at me.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" She asked.

"My teacher...Her name was Kalliope Abendroth, it means Beauty Dusk, or in her native lands Dusk beauty." I replied to her question.

"I see..." She replied letting out a Yawn before stretching out on the couch she rested on.

Letting out a Yawn as well I sat back in my chain curling up I rested my forehooves on the Chair arm and rested my head on top of them, Soon drifting off to sleep.

-PoV Change, Damian Bloodbolt.-

I sat at the Window to the Dining hall, nestled into a Gap in the roof I was able to avoid the Patrols flying through the air, Security was high today and I had three targets, This would be my Hardest job yet, assassinating the Queen of the Emerald Kingdom, Chrysalis, its no less than the Bitch deserves, Change of heart or not, She killed my Brother and my Mother at the Siege of Canterlot, She wont get away this time, and the Next targets...the Prince's wives...Ruby and Sapphire? Eh...Seems easy enough to spot, if this is the Emerald Kingdom, they'll stick out like a Zebra in a White room.

*Static crackled as my radio came to life*"This is HQ coming Red Striker, Do you copy?".

"Copy that HQ Red Striker, Live and ready." I replied from my Wrist com.

"You have Clarence to take the Shots when ready Red Striker, Mistress Red Sun wants it done as soon as Possible."

"Copy that HQ Red Striker Over and Out." I replied Shutting off my Com unit, Grabbing my Rifle I Shifted into Position taking up sights at the far end of the Table.

It didn't take long before the Three of them Walked into the Dining hall, the Girls that were also his targets trailing behind the Queen, the Other Diplomats already waited at the Table, This dinner party was going to be cut short.

"Come on you bitch...Lets see how you Enjoy the Afterlife.." I said as I looked through my scope lining up the Shot with her Forehead.

I took a deep breath Steadying my aim as I Slowly pulled the trigger, a Silent Shot broke through the air flying as the Only sound was when it Cracked her skull, a Plume of Blood mist exploding from her skull as the Bullet went through one end and out the other, Severing the Brain stem, She was dead before she hit the table, Firing again Twice one Shot into the Blue Ones Jugular and the Red one took a Shot to the neck, severing her spine, She dropped down, if anyone got to her it'd be too late, Shes dead..

*Crackling static again*"Good Job Red Striker, Return to HQ for debriefing." HQ said in reply to viewing my Kills

"Copy that HQ, Red striker Heading back." I replied, Slinging my Rifle over my back I Ran forward Jumping off the side of the Upper tower and releasing my Glider wings I soared down through the air and over the Guard walls, Flowing towards the Ground I pushed forward into a Roll to soften the Impact on the ground.

Once I was outside the Changeling Walls I activated my Hearthstone, The Enchanted stone Teleporting me back to Head Quarters and back into Celebrating arms..

-PoV Change, Captain Dread.-

"Son of a Bitch! What the fuck happened!" I yelled over the Chaos erupting in the Throne room, No one saw it coming, No one heard it, But now The Queen and the Prince's wives lay dead on the ground.

"Get those Corpses to the Ward now!" I yelled as Guards scrambled to Collect the Queen's corpse as well as her Daughter's in law' corpses.

"Collect the Nobles! We must get them back to the Ships!" I yelled as the Diplomats in the area Were quickly grouped up and a Section of the Guards rushed to Protect them and escort them down the halls.

"I can't believe it...The Queen is dead...I can't believe..." I dropped to the ground suddenly my head pounding, I felt like I was being torn apart, I started to choke, I couldn't breath, I tried to stand but I simply fell back down, Looking around the room I saw many others were doing the same, the Ones patrolling the sky began to Drop and crash to the ground, I quickly realized, without the Queen the Hive-Mind was becoming Unstable, those who survived...would be driven to madness...As is the Law of the Queen...Slowly my vision began to blacken I could hear my heart pounding in my ear when it suddenly stopped...my last breath escaped me as I heard my heart stop...and I drifted off to darkness.

-PoV Change, Kegan-

I awoke to a Thundering pain in my head, a Loud Physic scream assaulted my mind causing me to let out a Scream of pain, Immediately Luna awoke to me, Gripping my head, the pain was unbearable, I couldn't control my body, or my Mind, My powers flared in and out as it would not stop, And then it vanished...as if it was never there.

"Kegan! Whats wrong!? Are you alright!?" Luna asked a concerned face showed on her features as she held me.

"The Queen! The Kingdom! The Empire! Its gone!" I yelled as I held my hooves to my head.

"What do you mean its gone!?" Luna asked looking me in the eyes.

"The Queen...Shes...Shes...Dead.." I replied tears beginning to streak down my face, I also noticed another void in my heart.

"No..." I said not wanting to believe it leaving Luna's arms I stood up, Shock and denial quickly came.

"No...No...It Can't be...I'll Kill them all!" I yelled, "Anyone and Everyone involved in this!" I added, Anger coming across my features as my Eyes glowed brightly.

"What is it Kegan?" Luna asked.

My voice took on a Demonic sound Deep and powerful.

"The Loves of my Life are dead...and with them...The Last hope of the Emerald empires return..." I replied as I let loose a Roar, my Emotional Turmoil did me no help in Controlling my self, I went off on a Rage, it took all Luna had to keep me Contained as I pummeled the barrier she erected around me, my Normal self transformed into the Shadowy Flaming Beast I held within, I released my rage Upon the barrier, what power I had paled in comparison to the Princess's and with my Rage driving me, I was even weaker, Eventually my fits ceased and my flames extinguished my form returning, Luna quickly took hold of me in a Hugging embrace, as I cried into her Shoulder, Everyone I had ever Loved was gone, My Family...was Dead...And with them...the Emerald Blood line...

"Ssh...Do not worry Kegan, I am here for you...Let it out..." Luna spoke her voice laced with Emotions of Concern confusion and Curiosity, but her Aura read Love and Compassion, She was truly concerned about what would happen to me now.

(Hey guys! Kegan here!, So I'm Really curious about what the reviews for this will be, Not the Chapter you were expecting after the last one now was it?, Nope its not all Sunshine and rainbows in the Changeling Kingdom, NOPE, Anyway, Love ya all, Should have Chapter 11 up tomorrow, or I'll simply say Sunday, being as I have no idea what time it will be when you all Read this so...Yeah...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Aftermath, and the recovery.

"You're Highnes-"

"Silence Captain!" Luna said harshly to the Soldier at the Doorway.

"Oh, My apologies, Am I interrupting?" The Captain asked pointing to the Prince now laying in Luna's lap her arms holding him into a Tight hug.

"He has just lost everything, Some one Assassinated his Wives and Mother, His Kingdom is Destroying itself!" Luna said staring at the Captain, his face now showed a look of Concern and Helplessness.

"Damn...This guy must go through a lot in his life.." The Captain said as he left the room heading back above deck, just before he left he spoke.

"We will be arriving in Canterlot in Ten minutes, You're majesty."

"Very well..." Luna said as she looked back down at Kegan, he looked miserable, tears streamed from his eyes, He no longer spoke or made noise, he simply had his eyes closed tightly, the tears streaming from them as he silently cried into her chest, It pained her heart to see him like this, but Equestria is soon approaching, and once there he will be able to let out his emotions freely.

"Kegan, Equestria approaches, I need you to do this, Please.." Luna said as she gently stroked his face.

-PoV change, Kegan-

As Luna gently stroked my face I began to calm down, this calm was soon replaced by a Burning determination, Standing up shakily, the strength in me mostly Gone from the events of the Hive-minds Collapse has left me Weak. Nearly falling over I had the help of Luna to catch me, Nodding my thanks I wiped my tears away with the back of my hoof Grabbing my Tome I clipped it to my belt, and slid on my cloak, Pulling up the hood and shadowing my face, None would see what has Transpired here, None but Luna would know of the tears I shed today.

"Luna...Keep this...Moment a Secret..." I said looking her in the eyes, she simply nodded and helped me to the Upper deck, leaning on her for support we climbed the steps and to the Bridge that connected the Ship to the Mountain City of Canterlot, waiting there were many Ponies, eager to see the Prince they had grown to love return, and the Princess of the Moon return as well, However the sight they were greeted by was not what they had expected, Now stood a Prince barely able to stand on his own, and a Princess helping him on his way.

I stepped forward, seeing the faces of the Ponies, looks of Confusion and concern on each face.

"Hold Luna, I must speak.." I said as I moved away from her Standing as tall as I could and such, I moved my hooves up and pulled down my hood, revealing the Changes that had happened, The crowds were shocked by this.

"Citizens of Canterlot!" I boomed my voice carrying on the Wind.

"Today is not a grand day...A Kingdom has fallen...and its People with it!" I added.

"As of Yesterday Night, Queen Chrysalis, My Mother as you know her, Was murdered, My Wives along with her!"

"When she died, an Act of Genocide was committed!, For when you kill the Queen, her Drones die as well, Every last Changeling in the Emerald Kingdom, Aside from me, Has fallen either into Madness, or they have died with the Queen!"

Me saying this caused the crowd to Gasp in shock.

"Thousands of Changelings have lost they're lives, and Many more to come, Unless we Quell the rebellion who did this!" I yelled.

"The Red Star Empire! are the Ponies responsible for the Destruction of Equestria's most Valuable ally!"

"Remember this! for there will come a day Where you too will be corpses littering the Ground of a Mighty City falling apart, its beauty gouged out by red flames under the command and order of 'Red Sun'!" I yelled as Luna came up to my side, we continued on as the cloud began to Disperse my speech having taken the Desired effect.

The strength I had was gone now, having again to rely on Luna as aid, we soon reached the Canterlot Castle, waiting there at the door was, Cadence, the Newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle, and Princess Celestia.

they all wore smiles, till they saw me, then the smiles faded to looks of Concern, as Cadence quickly approached as Did Celestia, twilight merely moving with them a look of Curiosity on her face.

"The Kingdom has Fallen!" I yelled as they neared.

"Everyone is dead!" I added.

"What are you saying Kegan!?" Celestia asked as she neared a look of confusion on her face.

"The Queen is dead, and with her my wives!, the Emerald blood line has Fallen!" I replied to her question.

When we stopped I dropped to the floor immediately I had to, I was unable to stand on my own, my strength was fleeting me.

"Some one has slain the Queen, I was not there to protect her! My people are Dead...there is nothing we can do.." I said as I stared upward at Celestia.

"You smell like Luna.." Cadence said with a giggle as she looked to Luna, who only glared.

"There was some emotional release on the Ship, nothing to worry about.." I said making it very clear why I smelt like her.

"Ugh...my Head...When the Hive-mind crashed with the Death of my Mother...I felt it, but so did every Drone in the Kingdom, the Impact was enough to Kill them...As is the way of the Hive." I said as Cadence tended to me.

"Kegan...Where did you get this Tear in your wing?" Cadence asked, I had no idea what she was talking about, looking over my shoulder she pulled out my wing as the Membrane extended I felt a sharp pain, looking to see what it was, I was surprised to see a Tear in the membrane, This was rather annoying...being as I always tend to my wings with much care as I feel they are the most important aside from my Horn and I always properly groom my coat.

"I have no idea...Luna did I break anything while I was on the ship?" I asked looking to her.

"Well when you woke me up screaming you did smash the Wine glass with your wing...so I guess that was what did it." Luna replied as she thought back to the event.

"I guess that answers why there's multiple smaller tears as well." Cadence said.

"If I had some Love Spheres I could probably accelerate the healing, but I guess the Shadows will have to do..." I said as My horn began to glow a Silvery white, a stream of Black shadowy magic streamed from it lining up with my wing tears, they began to Burn close as I clenched my teeth in pain and grunted, I continued to pour magic into it as steam rose lightly from my skin, when I stopped I let out a deep breath, the others simply held they're noses from the smell of Burnt flesh.

"Now I wish I had one of those..What are they called...'Energy Drinks'?" I asked as I smiled at them weakly.

"Well I know the next best thing for Changelings!" Cadence said with a smile as her horn began to glow Bright blue, shortly after she Blew a kiss and Winked at me the magic traveling towards me and cascading me in a bright blue glow, I began to feed off the magic around me, my strength slowly returning as I eagerly fed off the Love provided by the spell.

"Oh that's good!" I said as I stood up as my strength was quickly returning.

"Its what I do." Cadence said with a smile.

Once I felt better and ready we walked off towards the Entrance again and quickly entered to avoid anymore prying eyes.

Even though I had fed off the love that Cadence had given me, It was not enough and I was beginning to lose strength again, Before long I knew I would collapse.

"So Kegan, What will you do now?" Cadence asked me as the four of us Traveled down the hall towards the main throne room.

"Well...I don't know...I'm the Last of the Emerald Kingdom...from my Knowledge..." I replied as we neared the door.

In truth I had no idea what to do, What could I do? my Kingdom is Gone, my Queen dead, my Brothers and Sisters in arms as well, Everyone I had ever known outside of Equestria was Dead...On one hand I could simply move on with my life...on the other hand I could start anew...my thoughts were interrupted by a Sharp pulling in the back of my mind, Followed by a voice.

"Return to me Kegan...I miss you.." Called the voice, it sounded Sweet and alluring, but at the same time...Dangerous and Seductive.

"Whats wrong Kegan?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know...I heard a voice...it was distant...but it sounded...so familiar..." I replied to her question as I looked over my shoulder out of a nearby window towards the Kingdom's borders.

"I have to go back...I can't just stay here...I must know..." I added as I looked out the window again.

"At least stay here and rest...There's no way you can make the Return trip in your condition.." Luna replied laying a hoof on my shoulder.

"You're right...Today I remain here...a Prince..tomorrow, I leave a new..." I replied.

Leading me down a few Corridors Luna guided me to the room I would be staying it, She said it was a section of her Wing of the Castle, so none would be bothering me, Saying Good night I quickly walked off towards the bed, Letting out a yawn, I was surprised at how tired I was...I don't know why...but Laying on the bed merely caused the room to Darken, I heard a click and looked to the door to see it was locked, and bound Tightly by what looked like some form of Spell, as the door glowed a Silvery black like my own magic, then a Light giggle filled the air as I looked around the room trying to figure out what it was.

"So you come...Such a delicious young stallion...It will be fun to meet you in person.." the voice said as it seemed to bounce around the room, I moved to stand but I felt a wall of force suddenly push me back down, a Form began to take place from the shadows above me, Hooves suddenly formed on my arms, they were pitch black, up and up the Magic traveled till it took the form of a mare the features continued to form before long her features changed and completed the look, now stood Nightmare moon pinning me to the bed a grin on her face.

"Oh shi-" I attempted to say but I was quickly silenced by a Hoof.

"Silence boy, I have things to say before the spell put you to sleep.." She replied.

"Wait...What spell?" I asked she looked at me Dumbstruck before speaking again.

"The Princess hath placed a spell on Thine body, Before long You will fall into a deep sleep." She replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I nearly yelled out in anger, after all the shit I've been through today I get a magically induced sleep for the night..

"Mmmm...Yes...the Anger flows through you...So delicious..." She replied as she licked her lips.

"What is it you want?" I asked facing her, I was not un attuned to her visits, when I obtained the Element of Darkness, I had many Dreams of Nightmare moon, none of them remember able or clear enough to talk about.

"Come to the Emerald Kingdom...And Meet me atop the Ruined Spire.." She replied to my Question.

"I wish to meet you in person...We have much to discuss.." She added before the rooms Darkness grew brighter and she dissipated leaving the Moonlight shining on my face.

"Ugh...Never get a break.." I said to myself as I rolled over on my pillow hoping the spell would activate soon and I could forget about today's Ordeals, and thankfully it did, before long I felt my eyes get heavy as I began to fall into a Deep sleep and with it drifting off to the Land of Dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: The End to a true Nightmare.

I awoke to a searing pain in my head letting out a yelp as I sat up in bed and clutched my head with boy my hooves, it felt as if some one was stabbing my skull with a Burning Knife, the pain was soon replaced by a beckoning song, this Assassination incident was beginning to feel like a ruse, and in truth a hatched plan for me.

"Ugh...I guess it's time to go." I said to myself as I stepped out of bed stretching and Popping my Wings back and neck I quickly walked off towards the door, grabbing my Change of clothes a Light Chain mail undershirt, with Black Leather vest, a Sheath for my dagger attached to the front just beneath the arm, a Hood attached to the vest with my Dark Veil enchantment, and a set of holes on the back for my wings, pulling up my hood and sliding the Ornate blade I owned into its Sheath, I slid my hoof through the grip and pulled open my door walking out into the Decorated halls of Canterlot.

I walked down the hall towards the large balcony connected to the stairs that lead into the Courtyard, I would be not be flying there, Id be using the Spell I learned recently, I had deemed it the Silver Commit.

Upon arriving at the balcony I saw, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence waiting for me.

"Ah...Here he is now." I overheard Celestia say as Luna nodded.

"So I was expected, I was hoping not to have to say Goodbye, I always hate Goodbyes.." I said as I reached them.

"It is not Goodbye, it is merely, a Departure." Luna replied wittingly flashing me a grin, I returned it.

"I shall hope to be back within the next Week or so, being as I will be stopping to rest a bit after a while." I added as they nodded in return.

"So everything is in order?" Cadence asked me, I replied with a nod.

"Then Off you go." Celestia said with a smile.

"Indeed off I go, I suggest standing back however, Unless you wish to be pulled with me." I said as I took a stance, they did not understand but stood back and entered the Courtyard.

I began to focus on the spell and channeling it my horn surrounded with Silvery aura, the Air around me began to ripple as Electricity began to form the White streaks bouncing off the shield and spinning around me, Pointing my horn forward towards the sky and the direction of the Changeling Kingdom I released the spell all the energy build up forming in a Ball in front of me, I backed up the orb floating and Ran straight forward Flaying out my wings as I did so, when my Horn made contact the Orb burst sending a Wave of force visible as a Bright white light outward as I was launched forward as a Commit my wings making me look like a Soaring Dragon through the sky, anyone who saw me would see a star streaking through the air with two Large burning wings at its sides, I would be there in a few days if I keep this up.

-PoV Change, Nightmare Moon.-

"So the Prince comes...He seemed Suitable...but now...I have second thoughts, the Anger I felt within him...appears to be gone, Has he mastered his Emotions?, is he no longer worth the Effort?" Nightmare said to no one in particular.

"No...I will not let all this work go to waste, He may have mastery over his emotions, but it does not change that he is still a fit Mate, I will not lose this time, I will not start again!' Nightmare yelled slamming a hoof down on the side of her throne, at least The Throne she had taken from the Changeling Queen's ruins.

"I will just have to work with what I have, perhaps he will find me Suitable as well..." She said to herself as she Waved away the spell that showed the Prince in his Commit form, She hoped that when he came, she would be ready, What ever force brought her here, it was certainly involving him, There was the possibility...that he was as the Prophecy foretold, the Prince of Nightmares...

_-PoV Change, Kegan-Three Days of Travel later-

Upon reaching the Ruins of the Kingdom I once Lived in, I released the energy holding me to my spell, the Commit burst and the magic Seeped back into my body, flaring out my wings I slowly descended to the ground and landed, folding my wings back to my sides I looked around the ruins, eyeing the Carnage that had been caused, Many Changelings that had not made it out of the Rubble now lie dead crushed or unrecognizable by the eye, Necks Limbs or even torsos twisted and broken in jaunty angles, It was indeed the remains of a Changeling apocalypse, Before long any spirits of the Swarm who held onto this place will be up and haunting it as if they still lived, Eternal protectors of the Swarms heart and Home.

Before long I was able to reach the remains of what Nightmare called 'The Spire', In reality it was the remains of Mil'Shacrik, The Throne room's tower, Noting this I figured she would be waiting on the throne, so I walked on down the halls of the Tower and up the stairs till I reached the door just outside the Throne room entrance, I saw that the ceiling had partially collapsed to the door would not open, But that would not stop me.

Gathering my energy I began to be surrounded by a silvery aura, letting out a roar I released the pent of energy in a Curved blast that sliced straight through the door in a diagonal form, walking back and running forward I leaped and slammed into the Door the two halves bursting apart as I rolled through and into the Throne room.

the door splintered and fell apart behind me when I stood up, looking towards the throne I saw my query, there sat Nightmare Moon, but she was not in the armor I was familiar with, she was rather in what looked like the Undergarments a mare would wear under a dress...

"You have called, So I have come." I yelled from the opposite side of the throne room.

"So you have, Prince..." Nightmare replied.

"What is it you wanted that was so dire I arrive here?" I asked as I slowly approached the throne room.

"Straight to the point then?, Very well. I recently arrived here from another dimension of sorts, However, in my dimension the Heart of Arana, was gone when I went to retrieve it, That led me to a Portal within its Chamber, Following the Portal brought me here, but the reason I know it is an alternate Dimension, is because Right now, the Changeling Empire is the most powerful nations in the World." She replied as she Stood up and walked towards me, we met face to face at the Center of the Throne room.

"That does not answer my question." I said plainly

"I beckoned you here, because I knew you would answer, Because there is a Prophecy that still exists in this world, one Your mother never thought to reveal to you." She replied.

"A prophecy?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yes, He who holds the Heart of Arana, will be bathed in the Light of the Moon, He who takes up its Mantle, will wield Darkness Eternal, Reign over the Nightmare Realm, Protector of the Dreams, He who Wields the Heart for justice and Peace, will be Eternal in the Realm of Nightmares." She spoke as if she had heard the Prophecy many times, it was awkward being as, I now understood what the Amulet was, the Heart of Arana, or Heart of the Moon, This was a game changer, and if this Prophecy was correct then...I could walk the Nightmare realm.

"Do you know how to test this Prophecy?" I asked staring at her my curiosity getting the better of me, I knew this might be a bad idea, but right now I was too interested to care.

"Yes...You must walk the Nightmare realm." She replied with a grin."You do not know how do you?" She asked as she took a seat in front of me.

"No I don't, and I wish I did right now.." I replied as I looked at her taking a seat as well.

"Then I will show you, Take my hoofs in yours." Nightmare said a hint of Authority in her voice.

Taking her hooves in my own She began giving me Directions on how to gain entry, "Empty your mind of all Inner Turmoil, all conflict must pass, Empty your anger, release the hatred with in you." She commanded as I followed what she did We began to glow with a bright Black aura, if it was even possible to do that, before long the air around us began to ripple, the world practically shattered from the immense power that radiated from us when we entered the realm.

I landed hard hitting something and bouncing off only to Land on my wing and the Pain was even more immense, I heard my wing Snap in two as I continued to roll and finally hit the floor, shortly after I began to Lose my sight, I was blackening out, I could feel my blood slid down the side of my mouth, I started to hear foot prints as I began to fade, they picked up till they reached me, the last thing I remember seeing Black hooves stepping in front of me before I blacked out.

I awoke, this time in a Dimly lit room, I scanned the area, the room was ornately decorated, Symbols of the Moon on banners hanging from the wall, It reminded me of Luna's Quarters, a cracking of the door followed by a sliver of White light being Shadowed by the head of a mare, the door opened wider and Nightmare stepped in, a Roll of bandages in her mouth and a jar filled with a strange glowing paste.

She slowly and cautiously approached me, it seemed like she was scared to approach me, It made me laugh silently, she reached the side of the bed, I simply acted as if I was asleep, Once she was close enough I opened my eyes and stared right at her, She didn't notice for a bit but she looked towards my face and her eyes widened.

"Care to explain, What you might be doing?" I asked staring her in the eyes.

Her surprise quickly faded as she shot me a glare.

"I'm the one mending that Broken wing of yours, Ungrateful Whelp." Nightmare replied.

"Broken...Wing?" I asked as I looked to my side and saw one of my Wings Bound with bandages.

"Yes a Broken Wing, Don't you recall the spill you had when we came in?" She asked as I peered at her.

Thinking back to before when I had arrived I remember Hitting my Chest and Landing on my wing.

"I also set Your ribs." She cooed staring at me fondly, any sense of Anger now extinguished.

Looking down at my chest It was tightly wrapped in Bandages, I still tasted Blood in my mouth.

"Why did you help me?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"Because, The fact you were able to come here, I'll be it shakily, Only proves my theory, and that means, the Prophecy is real." She replied as she sat down next to the bed.

It kinda Wierded me out, she had such a Hungry look in her eyes, she kept, I guess you could say Inspecting me.

"Turn over, I need to re bandage that wing.." She said through half closed eyes, naturally I turned over laying on my stomach, She began to work tentatively unwrapping the bandages, She began to rub the strange paste like salve on it, where she quickly re wrapped the break and I felt a tingling sensation on my other wing, Looking over my shoulder to see what it was, I almost yelped in surprise, Nightmare sat there Nibbling on the tip of my wing.

"What're you doing!" I asked staring at her wide eyed.

"Trying to figure out your Soft spots." She replied blankly releasing my wing from her mouth.

"Why?" I asked as I folded my wing to my side.

"You seemed...tense, I meant no harm by it, I figured If I found the right spots, I could help you relax." She replied.

I understood where she was getting at, I was stressed, but that gave her no right to do as she did, Only then something clicked in my head, Why was I stressed? I had no reason to be, I had accepted I was the last of my kind, I had accepted it was my duty to fulfill this prophecy, and Yet...I knew not all of the Prophecy, Only what Nightmare had told me, and that meant...She was hiding something.

"Nightmare...Tell me the Whole prophecy.." I said staring at her as I rose from my Laying position.

"I did...*She hesitated*..The Whole prophecy.." She replied staring at me innocently.

"I can smell your emotions, You're lying!" I exclaimed staring her down, She bit her lip and began to sweat, I continued to pin her under my intense stare.

I summoned up a strength I had no idea I had, the room darkened even more so as my form began to ripple, my mane became a bright white shining flame as my silver eyes glowed intensely, the bandages on my wing fell away as I spread them, the Bone I had broken no longer hurt as it slowly slid back in place with an audible Click, as if part of a puzzle piece, I rose from the bed, my power radiated from me, It felt...rejuvenating, Nightmare had backed away she was cowering in a corner fear and terror in her eyes as my form changed, Letting loose a roar that shook the very foundations of the building within, it carried itself on the Nightmare winds that spread through these lands.

Standing now at the Balcony of the top tower to this massive fortress, it was overgrown with Weeds and massive thorn roots stretched and punctured the walls, I watched now as the Army of Nightmarish Creatures surged forward in Portals I had not opened, I understood this to be the Portals summoned by Nightmare Moon, I had leached the Information from her, and I now had to undo the work she had done, Spreading my wings I Leaped from the tower, my Armor materializing on me, the Closed faced Helmet of a Dragon style skull, and the black and silver chain mail and plating, upon reaching the portal I instantly materialized into Equestria, Now I under stood the Prophecy, the part Nightmare had neglected to tell me, 'He who takes on the Burden of Prince, Must Also take on the Burden of the World.' I had not known the True sacrifice I would have to make, It is good I had a back up plan...My Line would Continue, I may bring honor to my family name now, but my Son...will bring an honor of his own, Sapphire...The Egg you sacrificed will Live...Even if you died...All will remember you as they remember me.

"And So it begins.." I said to myself as I began my descent towards the Center of the Ruins, I would have to use the amplifier if I would make this plan work.

Walking inside the Dormant building and using my magic to light the torches I ran my hoof over the Complex machine, it slowly groaned to life the sounds of Machine and Flesh working together at my presence, Climbing up and into the Seat I entered in the command and range, All in Equestria would see this event, they would know what transpired, with my luck they might never see the nightmare creatures within the lands, but I know...I feel it...the Princesses..are watching.

"Do you hear me now Spirits of the Nightmare realm!" I yelled my voice amplifying from the Magic and machine to the ears thousands of miles out.

"You walk the land of the Living! the true of heart! You will not turn these lands into the dread wastes you walk upon! now Return! to the Lands of the Free!" I added as I began to charge up my spell, this would demand the Ultimate sacrifice, my very being would be that sacrifice, This ritual was known as the Banishment, Or the 'Never ending Exile' I would be imprisoned in a casing of Magic that would consume the building and many thing around me to send the Dark forbidden magics of the Nightmare creatures back to the lands they came from, Nightmare included...would be banished, and all would know Peace...for a time.

I began to gather even more energy, Daring even to drain it from the air itself the ground began to crack and water boil, Lightning arched off my body connecting to different places and things, Letting out a Primal roar I released the hurricane of pent of energy, I poured everything I had into it, My emotions, Hatred Anger...grief, Happiness, memories, Everything was brought into this one spell.

The Energy exploded from within the Changeling Ruin, in a wide Orb it expanded and consumed all in its path any Nightmare was sucked into its Wrath, it quickly burst sending a Shock-wave out that shook the very planet to its core, the Energy returned and sealed me away in a crystalline formation, Forever the Black crystal would pulse and preserve my body, I can only hope that Nah'Grakin was able to get far enough away to avoid the events that would Transpire, and bring back the Genetic designs I had given him.

-PoV Change, Celestia-

I watched in shock as the energy raised high in the sky beyond the shielded borders of Equestria, the shock-wave released after practically shattered the barrier itself, Kegan...One we would never see again, a Prince who had over all been broken, still had the heart to sacrifice himself for the better of everyone, this would be a day of Celebration for a Hero...and a Day of morning for a friend.

(Hey guys I know I haven't been posting in a long while, as many of you if you had read it may have seen the story chapter I released for Wings of Vengeance the story that I will begin on after I do some things. I have so much planned out for this new story, but I plan on taking it slow and with my own time, School has been conflicting with my time management and so has many other things, so Postings will not be as fast but I assure you, I will be posting, on another note I would like to give a big thanks to some people who helped me out during this story, these people would be as listed, 'Shadowsythe22', 'Scotticus012276', 'WaNnAbe-Viny15cratch', '1TroubleSomeGuy', and Lastly You guys as a whole, the fact you responded and gave me feed back on the story only drove me further to work on it, I thank you all as friends and hope we will collaborate more so soon, In fact I'll be hosting an OC collection soon, I plan on posting a chapter or something and will expect all of the recruitments to be through PM's not Reviews, Anyway, I hope to see you reading again soon on Wings of Vengeance, - Kegan.


End file.
